The A&W RootBeer Reunion
by Kermodei
Summary: The name has nothing to do with anything. Sam/Kurt. I love this couple. Sam gets kicked out for coming out to his parents, so he lives at Kurts, stealthily ommiting the fact that he's gay from the people he lives with. Fluff and whatnot ensues. R&R!
1. Prologue: A Dark And Stormy Cliche

The A&W Root Beer Reunion

Prologue: Dark and Stormy Cliché

A/N: Okay, so I've had this idea percolating inside my brain, and I sorta love this couple, even if the show is swaying away from a Hevans (Kurt/Sam) theme, I am not the only one who witnessed the total eye-sex during Le Jazz Hot. Seriously, there's a DeviantArt displaying it.

**LOTS OF LOVE**

**Kermodei**

**Kurt POV**

I was in my basement, listening half-heartedly to Beyoncé's "If I Were A Boy" and humming along. I'd finished my homework, and was trying to kill time until I could fall asleep, which, looking at the clock, wouldn't be for at least another three hours. The music drifted softly through my ears, though I knew I could blast it if I wanted to, my father was out, but the inclination didn't strike me.

If it were a nice evening, I might have gone out, called Mercedes for bowling or shopping, something to end the cycle of endless boredom my Friday nights had seemed to become, but it was pouring rain, and I really didn't have the energy to lug around my hair care products to re-touch after my hair got wet. So I was trapped inside.

In all honesty, I was fidgety and antsy. Emotions could do that to you.

I, almost more then anyone, would be the first to tell you that having emotions for someone who was unattainable was unhealthy, that's why they were called crushes. They crushed your heart, your sanity, your self-preservation. Any sense at all. Finn had told me, a few times now, that I hadn't known the meaning of "no". I finally saw what he was coming from. Wanting someone that bad made you blind to how you looked to them, senseless to how your actions affected them. I had been creepy, and it was embarrassing to admit it to myself, because I cared so much about how I was perceived, but I had creeped him out. I hadn't been fair, not that he was all rainbows and daisies on his part either, but you understand.

Now, in that same way, one Sam Evans was creeping into my warped little head. I sighed. I had tried thinking of other things, picturing kittens or flowers or Lady Gaga, but somehow, they all ended up looking like Evans.

I knew, in my heart, that I was just desperate. I had a lot of love to give, ask Mercedes or Quinn, and, at a certain point, caring overwhelms you, drowns you, suffocates you. I had to give it away, I needed to, and was willing to dote upon the new cute boy. But I couldn't. I wouldn't. It would be out of line.

Also, the fact that Quinn was dating him made matters more complicated. Though she was on Cheerios again, and we hadn't hung out as much as her, myself, and Mercedes had over the summer, I still loved her and respected her. I wasn't going to flirt with her man.

So that's why I was in my basement totally not thinking of him. Until I heard a knock on my door.

Sam's POV

It wasn't a night I'd go running, but didn't really have a choice. I was stuck in the rain in my hoodie and running shorts, shivering like some coke-addicted freak. All I could think was it was dark, I was scared, and I didn't know where to go.

I thought about going to Quinn's, but she was still just getting used to living with her mom again, and I couldn't dump this on them when their own family was already broken. Plus, even though I thought she had a sneaking suspicion, telling her why I got kicked out may wreck our relationship. You just can't trust people like you used to.

I listed off the other people I had actually talked to in McKinley.

There was Karofsky and Azimio, who lived in the same complex, but I really didn't want to have to live in their B.O., not to mention their cruelty.

There was Finn, he was cool, but I didn't know if he liked me or couldn't stand me today, so I didn't risk it.

The kid in the wheelchair, Artie or something, but his life was enough of a challenge.

Then there was Hummel. Kid could sing, but he seemed sorta snooty and judgmental. I wasn't sure if he'd pity me or laugh at me. Too bad he was my only choice.

Finn had mentioned living with the kid a while back, and had said they didn't live to far, but I couldn't remember the house number. I dug through my hoodie pockets, through the small things I had managed to shove in there, to my cell. I texted Finn.

_Hey dude, u no where Hummel lives? I need to drop off hw. 4 him._

He took too long to respond, I was already soaking, and needing somewhere dry to sit. I spotted a bus stop and walked over.

_Its like, 8 a nite! Wtf? He lives 1184 on 53rd. gnight dude, ur weird._

I flipped the phone shut, and got up. I wasn't too far from 53rd, at 49th, but I needed to get there quick, before his dad went to bed, or he went out or something.

The walk there I was rolling excuses for me being there in my head, but none made any sense. If my family had been killed, why didn't I call the police? If I was locked out, why not just phone them? Nothing added up.

When I got to his lighted porch, I still had no idea what to say. I knocked on the door. After ten long seconds, I knocked again. I heard someone running up the stairs, and heard the door unlock.

Hummel opened the door wide, and stood cross armed glaring at me.

"What do you want? My dad's out, so make it quick." I took a breath.

"My parents kicked me out." His jaw dropped, and he nodded, taking my arm and pulling me inside. I didn't know if I had thought he would kick me out, too, but right then, I was thankful for the warmth of his house. I could relax, if just for a minute.


	2. Will This Fit?

Ch1 Will This Fit?

Sam's POV

Hummel shut the door behind him. I almost laughed as he locked up, I was in luck. His house was big, bigger then mine, and the TV was huge. I could see from the hallway that there was at least 2 levels, cause there were 2 sets of stairs. I brushed passed me and waved his hand to make me follow him down the down stairs.

When we got to the bottom, to the left was the laundry room, and in front of us was a white door.

"This is my room, we can talk there, but first, you need cloths, I'll see if dad has any dry ones, then you change in my room, I'll wait out here." He went into the laundry room and started throwing cloths to the side, without saying anything. He came back out with two sets of pajamas. One pair was purple and looked expensive but comfy, and the other pair was a comforting plaid pants and whit t-shirt.

"You can choose which ones you like, I know mine look gay, but their comfortable, and these are my dad's. Mine are a bit big on me, so either pair should fit you." I nodded and took both; "Call me in when you're done changing."

His room was clean, that was the first thing. It was creepy clean. OCD clean, smart-killer-with-bleach-and-a-mop-after-a-murder clean. The bed was made, the desk was organized, there was nothing on the floor, it was like an Ikea room that no little kids were allowed to touch. At least this place wouldn't make me feel homesick. It was also very white. Maybe that's why it was so clean, there was so much white, you could see if it even started to get dirty.

I tried on his pajama's first, the purple ones. He was right, they were comfy. All soft and warm, I could fall asleep standing. But they were a bit too small, so I went for his dad's instead.

"Done." I called. The door opened, and Hummel came in. He still looked sorta pissed. "Look, I'm sorry to barge in, but I couldn't really go anywhere else, and you're sorta the only guy other then Finn I talked to in Glee, and well, football guys are a no-go."

"It's fine." He said, the cracked a small smile, "I don't mind. It's been getting peaceful since Finn left, and I've been waiting for another six foot mess in my room." His smile got bigger, and then disappeared. "What did you manage to bring?" he asked, looking past me to my pile of stuff on the couch.

"Uh, a hoodie, my cell, my cell charger, iPod, iPod charger, pens and paper, uh, a watch, and about fifty dollars. And a pair of mittens." I looked over.

"IPod? He asked.

"I was in a hurry, and music is important to me." I nodded.

"Well, I'm going to set up some rules, okay?" I nodded again. "Number 1: No gay jokes, my dad will murder you where you stand."

"Finn said something about that."

"Yeah, take it from him, he knows. Number two: I know you're a teenage boy and you have messy urges and impulses, but try to keep my room tidy-ish. Number three: I love Quinn to death, but no heavy petting in my room, keep that to the laundry room, it's kinky-er." I laughed. The kid new how to lighten the mood. "Also, I won't press about why you were kicked out, but I'm always all ears. I might be able to help, and I'm a surprisingly good listener, just ask Cedes. But I won't pressure you." And drop the mood right back down again. "You can sleep on the couch in the living room, if you're uncomfortable sleeping in the same room as me, that wasn't an insult." He said, catching my look. I didn't want to upset him; after all, I'd be staying at his house for a while, hopefully.

"Umm, actually, back at home, my sister, Sophie, and me, we shared a room. I haven't slept in a room by myself since I was four. Could I sleep on that couch?" I pointed toward the couch in the corner of his room. Hummel nodded and laughed.

"Okay. I'm going to change in the bathroom, do you want something to eat, or are you just tired?"

"Starved." I said, he smiled and nodded, going into the bathroom with a pair of blue silky-looking pjs. I sat on the couch and tried not to let my mind drift.

Kurt's POV

I had promised I wouldn't ask why he had been kicked out, but it still weighed on my mind. But I ignored that gossip mongerer in my brain, and went up to make him some healthy burrito. He looked tired, so I had better gotten it to him before he fainted on my floor.

Going back downstairs, burrito in hand, I saw Evans sitting on the edge of my bed.

"You're burrito, sir." I said.

"You didn't get anything for you."

"Not hungry." I replied, and sat on the couch.

"Bullshit. I bet you haven't eaten since dinner." He said, taking a bite out of his snack.

"Which was two hours ago. I'm not hungry." He shoved the burrito at my face and I grimaced.

"C'mon, eat something, you're such a waif, like Quinn. You guys don't eat nothing and then go on Cheerio's, you're gonna die."

"Says the homeless boy." The words slipped out before I could stop them. He put the burrito back on his plate, "I'm sorry, I'm, my god, I didn't mean to say that." I stuttered.

"It's fine, that's what I am, so might as well get used to it." I sighed, as he took another bite.

"No, if you want, you can call the Hummel house your home for a bit, if you need to. I'm sure my dad wouldn't mind, if you pitched in at the tire shop." He laughed at this.

"I don't know shit about cars."

"I can help with that, if you want." I offered up. The boy was very attractive, I wasn't going to lie. With that blond (dyed) hair, and those blue eyes and plump, pouty lips… And he seemed good-tempered. He had laughed at my jokes, and accepted my hospitality without accusing me of hitting on him. I wouldn't redecorate for him, but it would be nice having a live-in friend.

The rest of the burrito passed in silence, then we switched, he lay down on the couch, and I tossed him some blankets, before snuggling into my own bed.

"Sure you don't want the bed?" I asked, feeling guilty that his tall form was constrained to a five foot eleven couch. He just laughed.

"Hummel, you gave me a place to stay tonight, and hopefully for a while longer. You kept me out of the rain; least I can do is keep you in your own bed. Good night, kid." I laughed.

"Night, Blondie." He snorted, and smiled. Drifting to sleep, oddly feeling more comfortable with someone else in the room.


	3. Vegan Pancakes and Comfy Breakdowns

Ch 2 The Breakfast Awkwards

Kurt's POV

I woke up to someone snoring and didn't know whom. I looked across the room and saw a boy passed out on my couch, I jumped and shrieked. Who was it? Why were they here? Were they dead? The lump stirred. I suppose they at least have to be alive then. I took a breath and went to poke him.

"Huh?" He turned over and jumped himself, then both of us remembered what happened the night previous.

"Oh, good morning Blondie." He glared, pulling his shirt down to a comfortable length, sadly hiding his splendid abs. Then he sat up.

"Morning kid. What time is it?"

"5:30." He sputtered.

"What are you? A sadist?" He gripped his head then fell back on the couch.

"Oh, big words for the jock." I laughed and got up.

"Shaddup. Thanks again for letting my crash here." He said.

"Don't start saying that yet, we gotta check it with my dad first." Evans looked a bit alarmed, and I laughed. "Don't worry, he's a decent morning person." He nodded and got up again. He pulled at the edges of his cloths, sort of uncomfortable.

"You can go shower if you want, I'll start breakfast." The blond nodded and retreated to the bathroom, grabbing the cloths he was wearing the previous night as he went. I'd have to remember to get some from Finn, and the other Glee boys. Until then, Dad's youth would have to fit. I went upstairs to make Vegan pancakes.

Dad came down earlier then usual. He was groggy, but looked appreciative that I was making his favorite, even if they weren't "normal".

"Hey Kurt, why are you making so many pancakes?" he paused and listened, "and why is the shower running?" I shrugged.

" I have to go downstairs," I said as the shower stopped. "Do you think you could keep an eye on these for me?" I asked. He nodded, looking at me suspiciously.

Evans came out of the shower with a towel around his waist and his cloths piled in one arm. I know I had seen him that one time in the shower room while breaking the news to him about duets, but this was awkward, even for me.

"Hey, remember what you said about Quinn and me last night? Well, don't worry about that too much, we might be…taking a break soon. I think she's giving me those vibes, so we might break up." He said casually. This was not my usual morning conversation. This boy seemed far too comfortable in this situation. Talking about his girlfriend half-naked and soaking wet with a gay boy in his bedroom with the door closed. It was surreal and made me uneasy.

"Why?" I asked, slightly petrified that he was discussing this with me. It took a lot of my will power to not notice that he looked sexy and adorably tousled.

"It sorta has to do with my situation, I don't really want to talk about it."

"You didn't get her pregnant again, did you?"

"What? God no!" he gave me a disapproving look.

"Relax Blondie, she makes jokes about that with us all the time. Same with my preference and Mercedes's Divanosity."

"Uh, okay. What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes."

"Yum." He smiled.

"Vegan pancakes." His face fell a little but he shrugged in a 'what can you do' way. Adorable.

Sam's POV

It was six am. The last thing I was ready to see at the table was Hummel's dad in a bathrobe. Dude, scarring image. But it was even scarier when he looked and saw me. He spat out his cereal.

"Kurt! Who the hell is this? What is he doing in my pj's? What was he doing in your room!" Hummel rolled his eyes and went over to his dad.

"Dad, this is Sam, he's in Glee club with me."

"Is he your…uh…b-boyfriend?" He said, staring at me like I was doing Yoga in the nude on his dining room table. The kid flinched when his dad said boyfriend. It was probably weird hearing his dad say that. As weird as him looking at me while wearing a bathrobe. Seriously, what the hell?

"No dad, his parents kicked him out, for reasons he prefers to remain un-discussed. Is it okay if he lives with us for a bit. He's dating Quinn, so there's no trouble if he sleeps in my room." He said, trying to make a better fight for my staying there.

"Kay, I guess you could stay for a bit. But, if you don't mind, I'd like to know why your parents kicked you out. You into drugs?"

"No sir."

"Got anyone pregnant?"

"Why does everyone ask that?" He glared "I mean, no sir." I stuttered

"Stolen anything?"

"No, not since third grade."

"Killed anyone." I looked at him. Was he crazy?

"Uh, no?"

"Okay, you can stay. For a bit. I'll talk to your parents." I froze. My eyes went wide. Hummel to the rescue.

"Dad, whatever happened between the Evans is strictly their business, I think it would be best if you avoided intervening. We can be a home for Sam," he choked my name out, which was odd, "for as long as he needs us, but talking to his parents may just worsen the matter. I've offered to teach him how to fix cars, so he can sort of support us as well." Mr. Hummel shrugged, and took another bite of his cereal.

"Sounds fair. Welcome to the Hummel house, Sam."

"Thank you so much, Mr. Hummel."

"It's Burt."

Kurt's POV

I knew I was setting myself up for more heartbreak. Not only did I have an attractive, friendly boy sharing a room with me, but there was the whole air of wounded soul syndrome. I wanted to help him, and this was a problem.

School was going to be harder, as the weeks wore on, he started making a habit of waving to me in the hall. Glee club seating had changed to him and Quinn behind me and Mercedes, with his knee leaning up against the back of my chair. I knew it was only because he was tall, but any contact was starting to get to me.

When I sang for glee, his clapping rivaled Mercedes in obnoxious support, and when he sang, he alternated between looking at Quinn and I.

We had told Quinn where he was living, so Quinn started coming over more often. Even when he wasn't home.

On one such occasion, Mercedes, Quinn and I were sitting in my room, talking about boys.

"So how's Sam-I-Am, Quinny? He all you wanted and more?" Mercedes asked, sipping a diet soda.

"Well, it's odd. We have a bunch of fun when we hang out together, and he's really sweet, he always knows what I want,"

"Sounds perfect." I said, hiding my bitter tone well,

"But here's the thing, Kurt, you know how your relationship is with Finn, how he's sort of like, your brother? He loves you, but isn't in love with you? I think it's more like that with Sam. We hardly ever kiss, even. It's nice, sort of, innocent, but I wonder. Maybe he just doesn't like me, and doesn't want to tell me." she looked down at her skirt.

"Don't even talk like that." Mercedes protested. She was too positive at times, that's why we loved her.

"I agree, Quinn. He talks about you all the time." I lied. I didn't want her to feel hurt by what he had told me a few weeks ago.

Speaking of the Devil, Evans burst into the room. He tossed his backpack haphazardly onto the futon we had bought and made into a makeshift bed on the ground. He had insisted on only a mattress, not a bed.

"He Quinn," he gave her a hug and a kiss on the head, then he hugged Mercedes and gave me a pat on the shoulder, "Hey kid." I sighed inwardly. It was so easy for him with the girls, he would show all of them affection, even Rachel, which was a scary concept. "So what are you all talking about?"

"My sister." Quinn supplied. His face fell, but he faked a smile.

"What's she like? Older or younger?"

"She's older. She was my daddy's perfect girl. I was just messing with perfection." She snorted.

"Hey, don't say that." He took her hand.

"What is your sister like?" I asked. Maybe I could gain a little insight into why he was so okay with not living at home.

"Sophie? Oh, she's the best. She was thirteen on Thursday. I wish I could've been there, she's a teenager now, officially."

"What does she look like?" Mercedes asked.

"Like me, with darker hair. Well, we actually have the same hair, I just bleached mine."

"KNEW IT!"

"Yeeah kid, shut up." He whapped playfully over the head, "But she's into sports and music, like me. We shared a room, forever, and she's really artistic and outgoing. She's really smart, she can read people like books."

"Sounds like you." Quinn complemented, snuggling up to his shoulder. Jealousy went straight through me. I coughed and stood up.

"Well, me and the ladies here were thinking of going to the mall, but it's going to close in a couple hours, so we better head out. Feel free to come if you wish, Blondie." Evans shook his head, declining. I nodded and the girls and I left for some quality retail-therapy.

Sam's POV

Man, out of all the things I had tried not to remember about home, my messy room with the band posters, the smell in my kitchen that always smelled like breakfast, the big, old 80's black leather couch that my mom hated and my dad loved, I had tried hardest not to think about Sophie.

Some siblings really hate each other, and I mean _hate_. Others can stand each other. But Soph and I were tight. I was so happy when mom said I'd get a little sister, and when she showed up, well, that may have been the best day of my life.

When we were little, we used to make hot chocolate at midnight every Saturday, and watch a scary movie. Well, scary to her anyway. After we had both grown out of that, we still made Saturday our day, where we would go out, or stay in, and do sibling stuff. Sometimes we would talk, other times I'd teach her a new song or a new football play, sometimes she'd teach me dance steps. Others, we'd just go and hang out at the roller rink or Breadstix.

I had told her about my dilemma long before I had even thought about telling my parents, and she had been fine with it. We'd have boys to talk about as well, is what she said. After a while, she told me that maybe I should tell mom and dad. When I did, well, it didn't turn out so well.

I hadn't seen her since, and it was starting to get to me. I wanted to introduce her to Quinn, because she would love the whole cheerleading thing, and Sophie had endless questions about God. I wanted to tell her how much I love the blond girl, but how I know I'll break her heart because I'm not in love with her. I want to introduce her to Hummel and Mercedes, because Mercedes has the voice and diva personality that Sophie secretly wants to have, and Hummel because he's, well, special. I want to take her to a Glee Club rehearsal, but I don't even have her cell number. And I can only imagine how horrible mom and dad have become. They failed with one child, why risk the other one?

Remembering all this made me home sick. I looked around the room for something to remind me of home, but, as great as the room was, it was Hummel's room, not mine. Even the cloths I wore were Burt's, or Finn's, nothing but what I had brought with me that night three weeks ago was mine. And it hurt.

I grabbed my hoodie and sat on the edge of the kid's bed. It gave under my weight, and it felt as comfy as his pj's had. I hugged my hoodie, and tried not to tear up. It was stupid, my family had rejected me, shunned me, but I still missed them like crazy.

I lay back on his bed, and decided that, since no one was home, I could be a wimp and cry a little.


	4. The People On TV

Ch 3 The People On TV

Kurt's POV

Coming home to find him crying on my bed was not something I had planned on.

The blond boy wasn't crying, exactly, he was asleep. But the tear tracks were clear on his cheeks and his was holding his hoodie like a teddy bear. I could put the pieces together.

I gently sat down on the edge of my bed, unsure of how to go on. I lightly tapped his shoulder. He stirred and rolled over.

"Come on, I'm trying to comfort you here, there's no need to ignore me." He groaned and looked up.

"Kurt?" It would dawn on me later that this was the first time he had called me by my name since he moved in.

"Hey Sam." I said, "You fell asleep." He looked at the bed.

"Oh, dude, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" He sat up quickly.

"It's fine. Are you okay?" I asked, gesturing to his face. He wiped under his eyes and nodded.

"Yup, just fine." He offered a fake smile, and I knew there was no way he wanted to talk about this.

"Okay, just checking. Dinner is in five minutes, so you might want to wash up." I said. At a time as such I had found him, I figured it might be best to leave him with his thoughts for a while.

"Thanks, I'll be up in a few."

Sam's POV

I hadn't meant to creep him out like that. I guess crying on his bed in the middle of the day wasn't exactly the best way to deal with shit. I'd have to remember that.

I couldn't remember what I had dreamed about, but I remembered him waking me up. He was trying to sound normal, which was nice, When I saw him sitting there, I had sorta just wanted to hug him, but again, after passing out on his bed, hugging may have pushed him over the edge, ya know? Too awkward. So I just told him I was fine. I hoped he didn't tell his dad about that.

I went up the stairs and into the living room. Burt was watching a football game, and Kurt was sitting beside him, pretending to be into it. Kurt was a nice guy, to people he could stand. I wondered how someone could be selfish and selfless at the same time.

"Hey, Sam. Want to watch with us? Dinner's almost ready." Burt said, I nodded and sat down beside Kurt. He shifted so that he was farther away from me. Damnit, I guess I had made things awkward.

The timer buzzed and we all got up and headed to the kitchen. The food smelled great, and I hadn't realized how hungry I was.

"What's for dinner?" I asked.

"One of Kurt's fancy things." Burt said.

"It's not fancy tonight dad, it's just stir fry. It's easy and fast to make." He brought the meal over to the table. It smelled soooo good. Like, you have no idea.

I had three servings. Burt had two. Kurt had one, if that. Maybe half. I was right about one thing, him and Quinn both needed to eat more.

When we got back to his room, I asked him.

"Maybe tomorrow, since it's, like, Saturday, we could go out for dinner instead of making you cook." I suggested. I was just thinking that, as friends, we could go out, so why was I getting major butterflies like I was asking this kid on a date? I wasn't. At all.

"Tomorrow won't work, Tina's having a girl-time night at her house. Maybe next week or something though." He answered.

"What's a "girl-time night?" I asked. I pictured Kurt sitting on the top bunk at some random house playing truth-or-dare.

"We just hang out, talk, drink and eat countless unhealthy things, play games, read magazines, do each others nails, gossip." He laughed at my face, "You honestly believed that? No, it's just a party that turns into a sleepover. We do whatever we feel like. I remember once Tina taught us how to mosh properly, like, in a pit. That was…interesting. Another time, Quinn, Santana, Britt and I taught the girls a Cheerio's routine. It's just good fun." He said, smiling. "I'm sorry I'm not free tomorrow." I nodded, understanding, but that sad-ish feeling in my chest wouldn't go away.

"It's fine." I paused, "Hey, what were you and the girls talking about yesterday? For real." He sat down on his bed and looked at me.

"Honestly? You. Quinn's worried you don't like her, in the way she likes you. Whatever vibes you were getting off of her were wrong, she still cares about you. You should call her, make sure everything's alright." He tossed his cell to me. "Her number is under "Quinny Mama"." I nodded and went in the other room to dial.

"Hey Kurt," she said after the second ring.

"Uh, it's Sam." I laughed awkwardly.

"Hey, why are you using Kurt's phone." Why was I using it?

"I don't know, but um, I want to tell you something."

"I'm listening." She said. I knew that tone. She was preparing for something bad. I felt horrible.

"I need you to break up with me." I said. She sighed.

"I figured it was something like that. Why?"

"Well, I mean, it's not that I don't love you, you're great and you'd be my perfect girl, and I do love you but…"

"You're not in love with me. I figured." Her voice cracked a little, but she kept herself pretty together. Then it was her turn. "Before we break up, can I ask you something? And I want your honest answer, I won't care what the answer is, because I like having you around and I want us to stay on good terms, but I need to hear it, okay?" I nodded. Then I realized she couldn't see me nod.

"Okay."

"Sam, are you gay?" I sighed.

"As it looks right now, yeah." I said. I heard her laugh. "What's so funny?"

"You're adorable. Good luck with the boy you like." She said, a smile in her voice.

"But I don't like anyone."

"Oh yes you do." She said, and hung up.


	5. Shoot Up Some You

Ch 4

Shoot Up Some You

A/N: Oh my god. Thank you so much to the reviewers. This story has been up for just over a week and SO MANY PEOPLE are reviewing and liking and favoriting and alerting. You guys Make. My. Day. Honestly, thank you so much. Here's the next chapter.

Kurt's POV

Sam came out of the laundry room with a tired and confused look on his face. He tossed my phone back in my direction, and it landed on the bed beside me, causing the white duvet to dent.

"What's on your mind, Blondie?" he ran a hand through his blond locks and looked up.

"Huh? Nothing. Why? Do I look like something's bothering me?" He asked.

"No need to go on the defensive. I was just asking." I said. Since when did he PMS?

"I wasn't being defensive. I'm just wondering why you have to know every little thing I do, just because I'm living here doesn't mean you get to know every single thing I do! Jesus. I'm going out." He grabbed his hoodie off of his mattress, and exited up the stairs. I sighed.

There was still three hours until the girls night, so I decided to start packing.

I knew Tina wanted me to re-teach them the Single Ladies dance, and I packed in some Gaga bits and pieces as well. I tossed in my moisturizing kit, my iPod, three changes of cloths, some CD's, DVD's, and my overnight essentials.

The clock read that there was still an hour until I was due at the Cohen-Cheng's. I sighed, silently wishing for some celebrity scandal to break so I'd have something to Google for the next hour. But alas.

I needed something to pass the time, something to do. But there was nothing, so I was stuck sitting on my bed, mind occasionally drifting to Sam.

Something was defiantly bothering the blond. I wanted to text him and demand to know what had gotten him into a funk, but Finn had already made it quite clear that showing affection in such intense amounts is creepy. And lord knew it'd be awkward to live with someone who thought I was creepy, so I withheld my urge.

To be honest, I didn't want to think about my guest. The more I thought about him, the more consistent the rush of tingling in my chest became. I didn't want to fall in love again. I wasn't ready. I wasn't even prepared for a crush. True, I had gotten over Finn, but the hurt of the whole situation still lingered, and I didn't want to admit things to myself. Like how I thought that, after how I had treated Finn, I didn't exactly deserve to fall in love again, even if it wasn't reciprocated. I didn't want to be rejected again, and a straight boy like Sam, whether he'd want to or not, would reject me.

Finally, the clock read ten to five, so I could leave for Tina's, and get my mind out of it's masochistic thought pattern.

Sam's POV

I don't know how I ended up at the bowling alley. I just went there on reflex. Maybe it was because Sophie and I used to come here on our Saturdays. Or maybe I just felt like pizza.

I had gotten a pair of shoes and was about to put the first one on, when I heard two familiar voices behind me.

"Then, the dude questioned my badassness, so guess what I did?" The first one asked.

"What did you do?" The other voice asked, sounding exited.

"I punched the douche straight in the jaw. He couldn't talk for a week." The first voice said, obviously proud of himself. I snorted.

"Wow dude, that's, well, you, uh, wow. Oh hey, look. Hey Sam." Finn said, walking up behind me. Puck followed right behind him.

"Hey dude. What's up?" I asked, tying up my first shoe.

"Not much, we were just gonna bowl. Wanna play? We've got a lane." I nodded.

"Sure, what the hell?" I got up and joined the guys by a lane. Puck took requests for our names, and the game became a competition between SirBadass, Frankenteen, and Blondie. I didn't know why I chose that name for me, but it fit, so I guess it worked.

Puck was up first, and he got a strike.

"Hah! See if any of you pansies can beat that! Told you I was a badass." Puck gloated. Finn was up next, and got three gutter balls in a row, which didn't help Puck's ego much.

I got a spare, and Puck kept on his winning high pretty much for the rest of the game. I didn't care much, though. My thoughts weren't at the lane. Finn seemed to notice, and asked about it when Puck went to get pizza.

"Dude, what's up?" I sighed and nodded.

"A bit. I was sorta bad to Kurt before I left, and it wasn't even his fault. It just sucks getting kicked out." Finn nodded. Quinn and him were the only other people I knew who'd gotten kicked out at one point or another. The only difference between me and them, is that they were both taken back. I doubted my family would let me come home.

"I miss my room, and my sister."

"What about your parents?" he asked.

"They can rot in hell." Finn looked shocked. I hadn't planned on saying that, part of me thought that I should still love them, because, well, they were my parents. But now that it was out there, I knew it was true. I didn't care about them. They had kicked me out, disowned me, because of something I couldn't control. They were stupid, and cruel. They could rot for all I cared.

"Dude, that's a little harsh, don't you think?" Puck came back over with the pizza, and I took a bite before I had a chance to answer.

Kurt's POV

Tina's house was clean, and surprisingly, very pink and frilly. Her mom greeted us, and informed us that she and her husband would be out this evening. She glanced over at me, probably double checking that I had no interest in her daughter or her friends, and went to her room to get ready.

Tina's room was huge, larger then mine, thought the dark red paint on the walls made it seem claustrophobic. The other girls were there already, and I dumped my duffle at the end of Tina's king-sized bed, on which we were all probably going to sleep.

Mercedes tackled me with a hug, then punched me in the arm.

"You're late, and you have the cloths. Bad boy." Then she laughed and returned to the circle all the other girls were sitting in. No one else seemed overjoyed to see me, but I think it had more to do with the news Quinn had just announced that I had missed, then with me.

"Girl, you need to be informed. Major misdemeanor on your roommate." Mercedes said. I rolled my eyes.

"What now?" I asked, trying not to picture Blondie at that moment.

"He broke up with Quinn." I raised my eyebrow.

"Actually, I broke up with him." Quinn corrected. I felt my eyes go wide. It was no wonder that Sam had been in a terrible mood when he left, he had just been broken up with. A wave of guilt washed over me. I sent him a quick apology text right after I asked Quinn.

"Why did you break up with him?"


	6. Blondless Lovers

Ch5 Blondless Lovers

Kurt's POV

"Well, honestly? I broke up with him because I'm pretty sure he likes someone else, and I have some stuff to finish working out with Puck. We were just being a shield for each other, keeping the scary feelings we have for other people under a happy relationship between friends. It wasn't bitter or anything, and we're still friends. I just hope he's okay." I nodded at Quinn's confession. I sort of understood what she meant. She was right about them being a relationship between friends, because anyone with two orbs between their ears could see that the relationship wasn't romantic in the least. But I still felt bad for the two of them. Either one of the blonds was a lot to lose.

Mercedes was the first to break the silence.

"I think it's time Kurt taught us a new dance, don't you guys?" And with that, the somber mood of the confession evaporated. Brittany and I taught all the rest of the girls (and re-taught Tina) the Single Ladies dance, and after we were limbered up, we got to work.

The real reason us girls were having a party that night was to come up with a new number, (that didn't feature Rachel). We wanted to show the class that all of us, who were often neglected solo's, could bring it. We spent half and hour searching through my iPod, looking for something we could work with.

Finally we decided on a Pink song from Mercedes's iPod. We ran through it a few times, making the choreography up as we went, mainly led in a medley of steps by Santana and Brittany.

"Okay, step front, back turn uh and uh and three four five, back, jump turn, hands up and down and spin and lunge and uh uh uh three four around and back and shake and kick. Jesus, you guys this isn't so hard!" Santana turned to whip us all with a glare. I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe you should go slower then. We are going to be singing too, and we don't want to lose our breath." Quinn challenged. It wasn't that we couldn't get it, but she was going incredibly fast, and even my copy and learn style of dance wasn't effective against Santana's super-steps.

"How can Brittany understand this, but not multiplication?" Tina whispered to us. We giggled.

"I've got an idea." I offered. Santana stepped down from head bitch for a second. She was good at hiding it, but she was panting just as much as the rest of us. "How about we take a break from this murderous routine, and split up the vocals, so we can build the dance around that. Sound logical?" I presented. Santana nodded, and Tina went to print off the lyrics.

We sat around in a circle deciding who's voice would fit where, deciding that I would come in first part of the second verse, Tina would open it for us, Mercedes would handle the first chorus, ect. We were planning on performing said piece on Monday, so we ran through it, perfected the choreography. Then, it was time to design costumes, my favorite part of any performance.

I had brought cloths and fabric and anything else one might need, and though this was no a Gaga number, Pink was still intense and somewhat theatrical, and I wanted to do her justice.

All of the costumes were torn and tattered, as in homage to the video, and almost all of the girls had some part of their midriff, thighs, or cleavage showing. Mr. Schue would be happy about that. My costume had no sleeves, and my skinnies looked burned. We would have to have makeup to match, but that was for performance day.

"Can we _please_ have a break? Or just finish? I want junk food and a movie." Quinn complained.

"Once more through." Santana snapped, "Then the weaker links can rest." She glared over her shoulder at the blond.

"We finish now, or so help me God, I will summon up those baby hormones once again." Santana laughed.

"You're not pregnant anymore. That's what happens when you push a pumpkin out of your slimy slit, bitch."

"Don't push me." Quinn's tone was enough to shut the whole room up. After a pause of about ten minutes, or so it felt, Tina perked up.

"I'll go get popcorn and drinks. Any requests?"

"Diet, please." I said. Other requests were called, and we all set up our sleeping bags in front of the T.V. in the left back corner of Tina's gothic crypt.

She returned to us with the works, chips, popcorn, brownies, skittles, anything and everything that would make my hips more pear-like. But after a work out as such we had been put through, I could accept empty calories into my system, just this once.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Quinn asked, glancing over the selection.

"Anything with music." I said.

"Romance."

"Horror."

"The one with the blue kittens." Brittany said. We all stopped and looked at her.

"You mean Avatar, Britt." Santana corrected, stroking the blonds arm.

"Yeah. I haven't seen it. Pleeeaaaseee?" She looked up with wide eyes at Santana, who sighed.

"Looks like we're watching Avatar."

Sam's POV

Finn dropped me off at the Hummel's house after our round was done. I said thanks to him and Puck for the pizza and the game, then went inside.

It was really quiet when I got in. I saw a note on the table from Burt that he was out with Carol, and to order dinner if I got hungry. I sighed and sat down at the table in the kitchen.

The house was too quiet, so I went downstairs to Kurt's room and pressed play on my iPod.

The first song to come up was I'm Yours. Now, don't get me wrong, not all my songs are pop-y love songs that talk about finding the perfect "one". Actually, Soph chose a lot of my music, and I trusted her taste.

But this wasn't a song I needed to hear, so I turned of the stereo and went back upstairs.

I wanted to text Kurt, or Quinn, but I didn't want to bother them in the middle of girl's night. I mainly wanted to apologize to Kurt. The kid was just worrying about me. I felt really bad.

I sat down on the couch in the living room, and flipped on the T.V. It went to one of Kurt's shows, something with fashion and makeup and anorexia. It didn't interest me, but it sounded familiar, so I kept it on.

About halfway through the show, I started wonder what Kurt would have thought of the episode. I could almost feel his weight on the other end of the couch, and hear his voice criticizing the models he didn't like. It was sort of funny, having a whole imaginary interaction with a kid who wasn't there. Funny and sorta weird. So I cut it out.

My mind drifted to what Quinn had told me. I wasn't sure where she got that from, me liking somebody. I mean, I would know if I liked someone. Otherwise, well, it wouldn't work. Either way, the girl was seeing something I wasn't, and I was curious.

The show ended half past eleven, and I was feeling drained. I got up and went to Kurt's room to throw on some pajamas. To be honest, I was sort of scared. It would be the first night I had slept alone in a house in ever, and it wasn't something I was really exited to do.

I wouldn't admit it to anyone, but I went and got the fuzzy, comfy pajama's that Kurt had offered me the first night, and got them on. They smelled like him, sort of like fruit and spices, but light, not like choke me with the smell. It was comforting. It didn't feel like I was as alone in the house.

I was tempted to sleep on his bed, for some extra comfert, but I decided not to, I already found out what it was like for him to find me there, and I didn't want to relive that awkward moment.

So I crawled under the sheets on my mattress, and tried to get comfortable. Just as I was drifting off, my phone buzzed. I had one new text.

_From: Kurt_

_Hey, just thought I'd check in. Have pleasant dreams, Blondie._

I responded

From: Blondie

_Thanks kid. Hope ur havin fun. Gnite._

For some reason, after that text, I slept a lot better.


	7. What's This In My Pants?

Ch 6 What's This In My Pants?

A/N: Firstly, let me apologize. I am SO SORRY I haven't been able to update. It has honestly bugged me that grade ten keeps you so busy and stressed, I swear my teachers are sadists. But here's chapter 6! (No, there's no kinky sex, the title is relatively irrelevant, I thought it sounded cool) and I finally finished this. So here you all are, I hope you enjoy, and I apologize, yet again. :)

Love And Many Marvelous Things

Kermodei 

Sam's POV

I woke up at seven in the morning. I swore, living with Hummel was screwing up my weekend sleep pattern. I yawned and decided to take a shower.

Kurt's bathroom was just as creepy clean as his bedroom, with an assortment of moisturizers, conditioners, and things with names in languages I didn't even know existed. I grabbed one in English that had fruits and spices on it, and hoped that it wouldn't make all my hair fall out or something.

The shower was already set to warm, so I turned it on. Nothing feels better after waking up too early then a warm shower. I hated feeling oily and gross after I woke up, so even before I ate breakfast, I always showered.

After five minutes of using the soap, I risked the hair stuff. The first thing that struck me was that it smelled like him. I worried for a second, thinking that this might be his favorite, but the worry washed off with the soap. I was in a good mood for this morning, so why ruin it?

I started to rub the stuff in my hair. Nothing came down in clumps of teenage balding, so I figured it was safe enough to keep using.

As the smell filled the bathroom, my mind drifted to Kurt. I remembered the text he sent me. It hit home that Burt and him really were trying to make this place an actual home for me, and not just some place I could stay. Kurt and Burt might've actually really cared about me. I knew then, that, no matter what, I could come here if something bad happened, and a lot of the anxiety I had been holding since I had been kicked out just lifted. It may not be my home, but it was a home for me.

I got out and dried off, and then went upstairs to make toast for Burt and I. I figured the bear-like guy was still asleep, after all, he got home after I went to bed, and I know forty-something guys can't do that a lot, especially after a heart attack.

I was working in the kitchen until about eight thirty, when I heard a key in the door. A few seconds later, Kurt walked into the kitchen, stylish, sparkly duffle bag in hand.

He looked so un-Kurt-like that it took a minute for me to get that it was him. His hair was all mussed up and out of place, his skin was a bit blotchy and oily, and he was wearing his pajama top with sweat pants. I almost laughed. He looked like he just woke up, and it was sort of adorable.

"What are you laughing at, you six-foot-two pumpkin." I laughed even harder.

"Pumpkin? It's eight-thirty and that's the best you've got? You? Kurt Hummel? King of Insults? Ha!"

"If my sleep cycle is interrupted, I tend to become less creative and much more derogatory and unoriginal. Deal with it, Blondie." He said. But he cracked a smile. "I've got to go downstairs and get changed. Mind if you make me some toast too? We woke up at five this morning to perfect our routine, so we didn't eat."

"Wait…what routine?" I asked.

"Shit, I wasn't supposed to say."

"So if your sleep cycle is disturbed, to you tend to swear like a sailor too?"

"Fuck yeah I do. Now let me go get cleaned up and return to the pristine, put-together, clever, lovable, talented, interesting…"

"I get it. Go take a shower, you smell worse than Santana's stripper fish." I laughed and he just rolled his eyes as he went downstairs.

Kurt came back up half an hour later, every hair in place, and all the sleep sand out of his eyes. I sorta missed the "I-Just-Woke-Up" face, but I sure as hell did not miss the bitchy-ness.

Burt came downstairs a few minutes later, and sat down to join us for burnt toast and cereal. Kurt sighed.

"Am I honestly the only person in this house with acceptable culinary skills? And I can't even cook that well." But he choked down the toast and laughed along with the jokes his dad was cracking, while I was trying to ignore the fact that Burt was in a robe. Again.

The conversation died and Kurt helped me clean. Over dishes, we talked about what to do that day.

"You wanna hang out or something? Relax you after your _tortuous _night with your girlfriends?" I asked. I stared at the water for a second.

"I guess. Mercedes was planning on coming over, could we include her as well?" I was sorta hoping to get him alone. "You can bring someone too." He suggested.

"Nah, it's fine. I like Mercedes, she's cool." He smiled big. I was glad I had said yes.

"Well, what do you want to do?" I asked.

"We could go bowling, or, later tonight, Mercedes and I were planning on going to this dance for youth the community center is having. Some of Glee is gonna meet up there, sound like fun?" He proposed. I nodded, going bowling, out to dinner, and then to a dance sounded like a great night. Especially if I could spend it with Kurt.

"Cool, well, I guess I gotta go finish my homework, wanna call Mercedes for…uh, 2? Then we'll have time for a couple of rounds before dinner. I'll buy, if you want." Kurt shook his head.

"You can pay for your own, Blondie, but I, as a gentleman, will pay for both mine and my mistress's dinners." He grinned and started laughing.

"Fine. Well, call me up when she gets here, kay?" He nodded, and took out his cell to text the diva.

I was thankful when two o'clock came. Mercedes showed up and I could ignore the rest of my English essay.

Kurt offered to drive, since, as he put it, his car was _far more desirable with him at the wheel_. We turned on the radio and sang along to whatever songs came on. Kurt and Mercedes joked about new ways to dress me, and then I prodded back, reminding Kurt of his football days in the sweaty uniform. He didn't laugh at that, but Mercedes sure did.

We got to the bowling alley around 3, taking a detour that really ended up to be a long-cut. I paid for the shoes and we got a lane. I had agreed to let Kurt choose my name, which turned out to be a mistake. He was _Gay Shark_ and Mercedes and him laughed about, telling me that it was a reference to something Brittany had said once, that Santana had told them. Mercedes was _Beyoncé_, and Kurt named me _Lemon Head_. Damn, he really never lets that go.

We bowled for a while, then went to dinner. By the time dinner was done, we had all done a lot of laughing, and were all having a great time. It was nice to get to know Mercedes, she was pretty cool, and really loud. I learnt that she'd started singing in her church choir, and that her older brother was working towards being a manager of a major football team, and that she had a cat named _Squirt_ that was gigantically fat.

And I wasn't complaining about spending so much time with Kurt. He was honestly one of the best best friends I'd ever seen, the way he and Mercedes were so comfortable around each other, and how no conversation was forced.

We got to the community center around nine pm. It was pretty full, but not packed. We saw Finn and Rachel grinding it up (ugh) in the corner, Artie was at the drinks table, while Tina and Mike danced like crazy people. Even Quinn and Puck were swaying in the corner, and of course, Brittany and Santana were trying hard to get personal.

As soon as Kurt stepped into the room, Single Ladies came on. Mercedes and him burst out laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"This is like, the third time this has happened!" Mercedes shouted over the music.

"Yeah, it's like, when people sense my epic presence, the immediately play this song!" He grabbed Mercedes's hand, and dragged her onto the floor, to meet up with the others, waving for me to join them.

The girls and Kurt were dead set on teaching the boys the dance, but only Mike and I seemed up to it.

Kurt took me to the side to teach me in real time the steps. I watched his body move. He'd obviously memorized it, and was adding in some of his own moves, but it didn't look like he was free styling. He knew what he was doing. The way he moved his hips and his arms, it was…well, not what I expected.

"Now you try." He said.

"Wait, what?" I asked. The song came to an end.

"Oh, never mind, I'll teach you at home." He laughed. I laughed too. I Gotta Feeling came over the speakers, I hooted and started hopping around and shaking and swinging and what most would call flailing but I passed for dancing. Kurt laughed and joined me. Some of the girls and their boyfriends came and made a dance mob around us, pushing Kurt closer, which I didn't mind, but he seemed to get self-conscious.

"What's wrong?" I shouted, but it was more like a whisper cause no one else could hear.

"Uh, nothing. I'm going to go get something to drink." He excused himself from the circle of dancers. Mercedes gave me a look and I shrugged. Quinn just smirked and shook her head.

Kurt's POV

I walked myself to the bathroom. I washed my face, washed my hands, re-did my hair. I tried to get my mind off of Sam, but it just didn't want to go.

It wasn't the obsessive adrenaline feeling I had for Finn, and it wasn't violent, or painful. The feeling in my chest was like I was about to laugh, but softly. Like the feeling I get when I smell Christmas. A warm, sweet, safe feeling. It felt I like I was going to sleep in the most comfortable bed ever. It didn't feel dangerous, which is why I knew it was the most dangerous feeling I'd ever had.

I hadn't even touched him, I was just dancing close, and I wasn't going to lie, I had wanted to dance closer. That's why I had left. I had to quash these feelings before they started to take over. I wasn't going to ruin another straight boy's life.

I didn't go back out on the dance floor that night. I stood with Artie, observing the movement of my peers. I knew if I went dancing again, I'd end up near him. It was stupid and futile, these feelings. I had to ride them out until they were gone.

The drive to Mercedes's house was quite, and the drive home quieter. Sam changed in my room, I changed in the bathroom.

I was intent on sleeping away this dreaming feeling, but he was set on talking.

"Why didn't you get back out and dance?" he asked.

"I felt sick, someone must have spiked the punch." I replied.

"Don't think so, didn't taste weird to me." He said, propping himself up on one elbow. I rolled over and faced the wall. "Kurt, what's wrong? I'm your friend, you can talk to me…you know, if you want." I groaned.

"Sam, I appreciate your concern, but really, I don't want to talk about it." I risked a glance over my shoulder. He was looking at me intently. Trying to read me. He was honestly worried. He seemed hurt that I was hurt. I sighed, "But since you're so persistent…there were just…too many slow songs. I'd have no one to dance with, or at least, Mercedes would eventually get sick of dancing with me." I grimaced at the half truth.

"You could have danced with me." He said, before quickly correcting himself, "I mean, you know I don't care about that sort of stuff." I rolled my eyes.

"Of course you don't, Sam. That's why you bleached your hair. That's why you tried out for first QB on the football team, that's why you dated Quinn, because you don't care what people think, do you? You just try to impress them for your sake?"

"Dude, that's uncalled for. I'm only trying to help out!" He said. I rolled over and looked at him.

"You're right, I'm sorry. It's just…it gets lonely being me. But it's the road I've chosen, so I'll walk it to the end. And I don't think less of you for trying to please people. I mean, I want to be a star, and what else to stars do? Maybe you've just beaten me to it."

"Don't beat yourself up Kurt. You wouldn't have to go through this alone if the closet cases just got half the guts you have. You're brave Kurt. I respect you for that." I sighed.

"Good night, Blondie." I said. I closed my eyes."

"Sweet dreams, kid." Sam replied.


	8. Serving Secrets

Ch 7 Serving Secrets

**A/N: Hey you guys! Firstly, someone pointed out in a review to the last chapter that one of my Kurt statements could be interpreted to allude to his sexuality being a choice. That was not what I meant AT ALL. Regardless of the fact that I changed it to not have the ability to interpret it that way, I do not believe sexuality is a choice. It isn't. At all. That's my view, you can't choose who you love.**

**On a more positive note: NEW CHAPTER YAY! So exited that the writers block has dissipated. And I apologize for my crappy grammar; I have no editor, so I realize it sorta sucks. Thanks for ALL THE REVIEWS!**

**Hearts and Hugs**

**-Kermodei**

Sam's POV

The next day was school, and glee rehearsals. Quinn announced that the girls (and Kurt) had a performance that would be shown at the next meeting. Mr. Schue ran us through dance moves, lyrics, and the whole shebang. Nothing remarkable.

Kurt seemed to be avoiding me. I would try and get him to teach me how to dance, and he would show me a step once and then go and talk to Mercedes. It was really frustrating.

He ran out of practice as soon as Mr. Schuester let us go, and I wanted to go after him, but Quinn caught up to me.

"Hey, what's up Sam?" She asked, smiling.

"Uh not much, I sort of have to go get Kurt, he's driving us home." She put her hands on her hips.

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." She bit her lip, a bit anxious about whatever she was going to say.

"Uh huh?"

"Well, I think it's safe to say something not so good happened between you two at the dance last night." She said, risking to look up at me. I nodded.

"He was just feeling lonely, all the slow songs and whatever."

"No, Sam, it was more then that. You know it. I think he likes you." I raised my eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and whether or not you care isn't the issue. He's been hurt really badly before, because he showed his emotions too strongly. I think this time he might bottle it up so much, until it's dangerous." She seemed dead serious. I couldn't really wrap my head around it. Kurt liking _me_? I mean, the kid was really attractive, and he had the eyes. He was really nice, sorta bitchy. He was interesting, fun to be around, and kind enough to let me live with him. I didn't even begin to measure up.

"You're crazy. He doesn't like me, there's no reason he _would_ like me." She sighed and shook her head.

"Fine. If you won't recognize that, recognize your feelings for him." She said, and walked out, bumping an angry looking Santana in the hallway.

Kurt's POV

Sam was taking forever. I didn't want to drive him home, but it would have been rude otherwise. The hallway was nearly empty, except for a frustrated Quinn trying to race a furious Santana to the door. But Santana stopped.

"Hey Ladyface, you and I, we need to talk." I looked up, the Latina cornered me and started speaking again. "I need dirt on Sam. Spill."

"Why on earth would I help you?" I said, not wanting to address her demand.

"Give me the dirt, Kurt. Now. Sam and Quinn might be getting together, and I need a rumor to make sure that doesn't happen." My heart fell into my stomach. I was happy that they would be happy again, but I couldn't deny the twisting that happened in my guts. Either way, it would help me get over him.

"There's no story, Santana. He hasn't done anything to warrant suspicion. Now let me go." I pushed past her.

"Tell me something or I'll tell him you like him. I'll tell the whole school." I stopped. I didn't have much of a choice. I could either make something up to save myself, or possibly ruin Sam, or I could let her ruin me and Sam. I took a breath and then turned to face her.

"Santana, you want to ruin Sam to ruin Quinn. I know we all have our problems, but what you're doing in despicable. I'm not going to share anything I've learnt about either of them with you. You can spread whatever you like about me, though. I can take it." I walked away.

Sam may get hell from the football team if people find out I like him, but at least I can be the other person going through hell with him.


	9. Snowfall Singles

Ch 8 Snowfall Singles

A/N: Well, here goes. It's getting into winter, so I figured I could match up the story. And by the way, Blaine? It's not that cold outside. Get over yourself. :P Warning, I may have to make Sam a tiny bit mean in this chapter, but only out of shock and denial. SORRY. I don't want to either.

By the way

Santana Singing Brittany Singing Tina Singing Quinn Singing Mercedes Singing Kurt Singing

_**All**_

Hearts and Hugs

Kermodei

Kurt's POV

It was December 1st that Thursday. It was also the first day it had snowed that season.

I had woken up tired and unsatisfied with the rest I had been granted, with Sam snoring and groaning all night long, and I wasn't about to bless others with pleasantries when I was in such a foul mood.

I went up the stairs in my pajamas, not caring what anyone (sure) inside the house thought of my appearance. I approached the cupboard and prayed that Dad hadn't thrown away his diet cereal, but, seeing as he had, I made myself a bowl of Shreddies instead. My hips could take it.

It wasn't until I looked up to get the milk that I saw what had changed overnight.

My front yard was covered in thick, bouncy, soft white. It looked as if God had dandruff, only a thousand times more beautiful…and smelled better by the looks of it. It was still dark out, being 5:30 in the morning, and the snow looked like it glowed and shimmered under the setting moon. I squealed and ran back down the stairs.

"Sam! Sam! Wake up! It's snowing!" This kind of weather always seemed to reduce me to the mental state of a twelve-year-old girl.

"Huhmph. Huh? Kurt, what the hell? It's like, 5:30." He groaned. I laughed and pulled at him.

"Who cares? It's snowing!" He perked up, eyes brightening.

"Really?" he asked, looking serious.

"Yes! Why would I lie?" He looked at me for a second, and then laughed.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get out there!" He jumped up and pulled me by the sleeve of my pajamas until we were out in my back yard. He started kicking the snow around, not seeming to mind the cold on his bare feet. When he saw that I was simply just _standing_ there, appreciating the snowflakes falling, he decided something should be done.

"Hey Kurt! Heads up!" A snowball landed in the middle of my silk pajama shirt.

"Aghh! Sam! Do you know how much this costs?" But Sam was nowhere to be seen. Another snowball flew from behind the tree, narrowly missing my face. I slowly bent down and rolled up a snowball. "It's on, Blondie." I ran up to the tree and face washed the taller boy. He yelled a battle cry, and the snow war commenced.

We ran around the yard, snow flying and getting soaked. I took an advantage to sneak up behind him and tackle him. He fell forward, and then flipped me, so he was on top. Then he stopped.

The proximity was too close for me to be comfortable, and the way he was looking at me wasn't helping. He just wouldn't stop starring, and it wasn't _at_ me, more through me. It was bone chilling.

To break the awkwardness, I grabbed for a handful of wet snow and shoved it in his face, covering those intense eyes. He sputtered then laughed, getting off of me. We were both soaked, and he suggested we go inside.

My dad was already inside and munching on a carb and fat rich breakfast. He looked at us and laughed.

"It snowed." I said. He nodded, accepting that as the answer, then went back to eating his deathly breakfast.

We were late for school, so I didn't get to see Mercedes until third block, but I already knew why people were starring at me and laughing more than usual. I got a slushie the first time Karofsky laid eyes on me, and some jocks tried to trap me in a bathroom stall with…unpleasant things inside, until Finn and Puck came to help out. Neither of them spoke, but just looked at me skeptically, Finn with a bit of unease.

I knew. I had been waiting for two days for Santana to carry out her little deal. The day had come. Some days, that girl was better at being a bitch then I was.

I walked up to her at lunch.

"Hey Santana. Great timing." I said. She was standing in the lunchroom with her tray and specialized diet drink Coach Sylvester makes us drink.

She looks around at all the people gawking at me, and at the jocks, obviously planning on ruining my day.

"Yeah, I'd have to say I'm pretty damn good at things like this." She smirked.

"This is about Quinn, so why are you dragging Sam and I into it?" She laughed, but didn't answer. "Is it because, since you got your girls inflated, Coach wont spare you a second glance when she chose head cheerleader. Or is it because the head cheerleader happened to be your rivalry for Puck, in fact, your rivalry for everything? Are you scared that Quinn hooking up with a popular jock would boost her queen bee attitude even more? Or is it just because you're insecure? Don't like yourself, so you ruin someone who finally has accepted who she is? God, you're so immature, Santana!" I took a breath; I hadn't known that much was in me. It wasn't that I didn't like the Latina girl, I did…sort of. I admired her superiority and bitchy attitude, like she was always in control. And her love for Brittany was adorable. But our demons make us do some pretty cruel and stupid things.

"You have no idea what you're talking about, Hummel. I deserve head cheerleader, and I will get it. I'm sorry you got in the way." She stormed off. I groaned, and then went off to find the Glee kids.

Sam's POV

Santana was the second person to tell me that Kurt had a crush on me, but she wasn't as subtle about it.

"Hey Sam!" She yelled from down the hallway. I turned. "Are you and the Hummel queer getting dirty?" The she ran off. Wow. She really knew how to make a statement. For the rest of the day, I avoided Kurt and Santana. The football team started calling me all those names I had tried to deny once upon a time. Fag, queer, fairy, poof, homo. Great. And Karofsky called me Ladylips, and from my knowledge, Kurt was Ladyface. Great.

I sort of wanted to skip Glee practice after school, but I knew I couldn't. The guys were already suspicious; if I didn't show up they'd start talking about…well, whatever they would. It wouldn't be good.

Mr. Schue got up in front of the class to make an announcement.

"Okay guys, today we have Quinn, Tina, Mercedes, Brittany, Santana, and Kurt performing for us. We're going to go to the auditorium to watch them, so let's get moving."

Walking down the hall, I couldn't help but notice the outfits the girls (and Kurt) were wearing. The girls were revealing, but only because they were…strategically burnt, but what Kurt was wearing was really what I couldn't take my eyes off of.

His old pair of black skinnies were bleached in places, and had holes burnt in others, his shirt was skin tight and singed, and he had his hair mussed like when we came in from the snowball fight. He looked…really sexy.

We took our seats in the auditorium, and waited for the show to begin.

The first notes came blasting from the band.

_I dance around this empty house__  
__Tear us down__  
__Throw you out__  
__Screaming down the halls__  
__Spinning all around and now we fall_

Tina accompanied this section with some moves that would make almost any guy…notice. My guess was that Santana choreographed it._  
_  
**Pictures framing up the past****  
****Your taunting smirk behind the glass****  
****This museum full of ash****  
****Once a tickle****  
****Now a rash**

The dirty dancing seemed to be a theme. I wasn't sure if Mr. Schue appreciated the moves, but every other guy in the room certainly did.**  
**  
**This used to be a funhouse****  
****But now it's full of evil clowns****  
****It's time to start the countdown****  
****I'm gonna burn it down down down****  
****I'm gonna burn it down****  
**  
_9, 8, 7, 6 5 4, 3, 2, 1, fun__  
_  
_Echoes knocking on locked doors__  
__All the laughter from before__  
__I'd rather live out on the street__  
__Than in this haunted memory_

Kurt purposefully away from me while doing dance moves that should have been illegal for anyone too young to work in a strip bar. _  
_  
_**I've called the movers**__**  
**__**Called the maids**__**  
**__**We'll try to exorcise this place**__**  
**__**Drag my mattress to the yard**__**  
**__**Crumble tumble house of cards**__**  
**_  
_**This used to be a funhouse**__**  
**__**But now it's full of evil clowns**__**  
**__**It's time to start the countdown**__**  
**__**I'm gonna burn it down down down**__**  
**__**I'm gonna burn it down**__**  
**_  
**This used to be a funhouse****  
**_**But now it's full of evil clowns**_  
_It's time to start the countdown_  
I'm gonna burn it down down down  
I'm gonna burn it down  
  
9, 8, 7, 6 5 4, 3, 2, 1, fun  
  
**Oh, I'm crawling through the doggy door****  
****My key don't fit my lock no more****  
**_**I'll change the drapes**__**  
**__**I'll break the plates**__**  
**_**I'll find a new place****  
****Burn this fucker down****  
**  
_**do do do do dodo do**__**  
**__**do do do do dodo do**__**  
**__**do do do do dodo do**__**  
**__**do do do do dadadada**__**  
**__**do do do do dodo do (9, 8, 7, 6 5 4, 3, 2, 1)**__**  
**__**do do do do dodo do**__**  
**__**do do do do dodo do**__**  
**__**do do do do dodo doo**_

They were about to go into the last chorus, and Mercedes belted out one of those killer notes she knows she can hit. Everyone's jaws dropped._**  
**_  
_**This used to be a funhouse**__**  
**__**But now it's full of evil clowns**__**  
**__**It's time to start the countdown**__**  
**__**I'm gonna burn it down down down**_  
**I'm gonna burn it down**

_**This used to be a funhouse**__**  
**__**But now it's full of evil clowns**__**  
**__**It's time to start the countdown**__**  
**__**I'm gonna burn it down down down**__**  
**__**I'm gonna burn it down**___

The dancing got more and more refined and less slutty, until all of them were sitting cross-legged at the front of the stage. There was a pause, and then everyone clapped. Kurt and the girls all got up laughing and bowing. Even Mr. Schue was clapping. It was a great performance.

Kurt's POV

I got changed in the bathroom, tempted to throw the useless cloths away now that they were burnt, but I kind of liked how they looked on me. So I replaced them in my backpack. I was dreading the ride back home with Sam. No doubt he'd be furious with me, just like Finn had been.

He was waiting at the car when I got there.

"Sam, please don't be mad…" I started, but he stopped me.

"Mad at what? Why?" My jaw dropped.

"You're kidding, the whole Santana telling the whole school some farce about imaginary feelings between us just flew over your head?" Recognition flitted across his face as we got into the car.

"Oh right, I was wondering about that. Did you piss her off or something?" He asked. He didn't seemed bothered at all.

"Are you kidding? You don't – Whatever. No, she wanted gossip about you because she wanted to break you and Quinn up or something. I told her no, so she made up her own rumor."

"Why would she want to break Quinn and I up? We aren't even together anymore." I stepped on the breaks at a red stoplight.

"You have got to be playing some practical joke on me!" I yelled, louder then I meant to.

"Don't go there Kurt! I told you, I don't give a shit what they think, it's just a rumor!" I pressed on the gas hard.

"But this is _big_! It should bother you! Half the school thinks you're having sex with me! That isn't a big deal for you? I'm even bothered by it!" He hit his fist on the dashboard.

"They don't think we're having sex, they think we're dating. I don't know why you're making such a scene out of it!"

"Because _nothing bothers you_!"

"You're bothering me right now." He said. I quieted. I hated fighting with him, but it was either that or creep him out. Push him away or get too close. My only options.

"Why do we fight? You're cool, I'm living with you, so why do we fight?" Sam asked. I sighed.

"Sexual tension?" We both broke out laughing.


	10. For The Perfect Present Press 1

Ch 9 Phone Numbers In The Snow

**A/N: So I just saw Glee Christmas, which was FANTASTIC, so I figured I'd sit down and write some more. The Christmas songs I mention are real, and I don't own them. Or Glee. Though that's a great idea for a Christmas present…Hint Hint. Ryan Murphy…?**

**Hearts and Hugs,**

Kermodei

Sam's POV

The weeks went by and finally we were let out for the holidays.

I knew Kurt wasn't religious, but the whole house seemed exited about Christmas coming up. Especially when they took me to help pick a tree.

"Nah." I said when they invited me, "It's your guys thing anyhow. I'll wait here, maybe help decorate."

"No." Burt said, "You live here as part of the family, you help pick the tree as part of the family." So I joined them.

The old parking lot where the trees were was covered in snow. I wished I had worn a warmer jacket, or at least my mittens, because it was _freezing_. Kurt ran ahead to the Douglas while his dad started talking to the guy who was selling the trees. I went over to find Kurt.

"What do you think of this one?" he said as soon as he saw me, pulling out a really fat tree that was at least twice my size.

"It's…uh…tall? Yeah, really tall." I said, breathing into my hands to warm them up.

"We have a tall ceiling." Then he measured the tree up to me. "Never mind, we can't put the angel on top." He dropped the tree and kept looking.

"Angel? I thought you weren't religious." I said. He laughed..

"I'm not religious. My mom and I made the angel when I was in preschool. It was always her thing. Christmas, I mean." He didn't sound half as sad as I had thought he would while talking about his mom. He grunted as he pulled out another tree, before dropping it back, saying it was too short.

"Cool. So do you guys go all out every Christmas? With ornaments and everything? Tacky lawn decorations?" I asked as he reached for another one.

"I do. My dad doesn't. And _my_ lawn ornaments aren't tacky, they're quite tasteful. Nothing that has to be inflated." He nodded at the tree, and then called to his dad. Burt came over, approved the tree, and started to carry it over to the car.

"Hey, I can help." I grabbed the tree, which he let go of. He hadn't walked three steps and he was panting. Kurt gave me a thankful look.

The car ride home was filled with rude Christmas carols that I couldn't stop laughing at, and Kurt pretended to hate. Songs like Ho Ho Fucking Ho, Where's Me Fucking Bike, and Get Drunk and Make Out were some of my favorites, thought Kurt was laughing all the way through Daddy's Yelling At The Christmas Tree. It was a merry, obscene ride home.

At home, Kurt and I said we'd decorate the tree and Burt could rest. I started to lift the tree and put it in the holder, but Kurt took it from me.

"I can handle it." He said with a grin. He lifted the thing to his knee height and put it in the hold, and then he ran upstairs to get the ornaments. I just sat in the middle of the living room and smelled the pine tree. It smelt…homey.

"So, we can put the lights on first, then go crazy with the decorations. We'll do the outside tonight before the party so we can see how the lights will work."

"What party?" I said getting up. I wasn't told about a party. I like parties.

"Yeah, we were both invited to a Christmas party at Quinn's house. Her mom says she deserves a relaxing party with her friends, so there's an awesome deal where her mom will go out. It's just going to be Glee, but I'm sure it will be fun. Now can you hand me the first row of lights?" I grabbed it and handed it to him.

He started to wrap it all the way around the tree.

"Crap, can you bring that around back to me? I don't have long enough arms to reach around the tree." He shook the lights so I could see where it was. I grabbed it, and his hand by accident. He pulled his had away really fast, but that weird feeling came back anyway, the same one I had had at the beginning of the month. And at the dance. And even before then, really. It hit in my chest, made me feel sorta exited and anxious at the same time. It made me happy, and a little scared. It reminded me of what Quinn said. I tried to shake it off.

"You know how Christmas was sort of you and your mom's thing?" He nodded and finished stringing the lights, reaching for his ornaments. "Well it was sort of Soph's and mine thing. We would do the whole shebang. Mom hated it, cause she was an atheist and thought it was too commercialized, but dad would buy us a tree and we would decorate and listen to Christmas music, I would drink Eggnog and Sophie would drink hot chocolate cause she couldn't stand eggnog. We'd eat candy canes, and mom would go out. It was sort of bonding for the three of us." I hadn't realized I had had that much to say, but apparently the story was that long. Kurt started to smile. But he didn't say anything. "What?"

"I have the perfect present for you."

Kurt's POV

We finished decorating my front yard by nine, and then we went to Quinn's. A jazzy "Jingle Bells" was playing at full volume when Mercedes answered the door in a Santa hat. She grabbed me in a smothering hug, and did the same to Sam.

"It's about time you all got here. We're singing Christmas carols in the living room." I followed, with Sam right behind me.

We entered the living room, and saw Finn and Rachel singing Last Christmas to each other. I rolled my eyes, and then I started to scan the room for Puck. I needed a favor.

The Jew was in the corner, up to his tonsils in Santana's mouth, with a sad-looking Brittany staring at them. I grabbed his (incredibly muscular) arm.

"Puckerman, come with me, I need a favor." Santana looked up, and laughed.

"Careful, he might want you to blow him." No one laughed. I glared at her, then nodded at her girlfriend, and took Puck away.

"What do you need?" he asked. We had gone to the kitchen, where the music was quiet enough for us to talk.

"I need a phone number."

"Sorry dude, no other gay guys on my phone. One's plenty." I glared.

"No, one of your sister's friends." He gave me a look like I was insane.

"Dude, creepy."

"Not for me, idiot, for a Christmas present." He looked disgusted.

"Not helping." I sighed and explained my plan to him. Understanding finally took hold and he called his sister to get the number. I thanked him, turned around, and headed back to the living room. It was my turn to sing.

Brittany and Santana had just wrapped up "All I Want For Christmas Is You" when I got up. I flipped through the song selection. I wanted something fun, something distracting. I wanted something I could perform to. I selected Santa Baby. Britt grabbed the other mic and started to sing along.

We danced around the living room, making everyone laugh and sing along, especially when Brittany tried to grind her sweet lady parts against my sweet not-so-lady parts, causing me to retreat to the couch, sitting beside Sam. He was smiling in that big, goofy, warm, friendly, sweet, lovely smile, and the feeling that came from just seeing it made me endure more of Britt's lovely lady lumps. I couldn't be that way around him, it just wasn't an option.

The rest of the night was fun. More songs ensued, dancing, flirting, kissing, and joking.

Around midnight, Sam and I were getting ready to leave, both in the frame of the front door, when Quinn came to see us out. She was smiling big.

"What is it, Quinny?" I asked. She snickered some more.

"Look up." I did, as did Sam. To my horror and secret delight, there was mistletoe. I groaned.

"Really? Honey, it's late, can't we just go." She rolled her eyes.

"Of course not. You two have to kiss." At both Sam's petrified looks, and mine she giggled. "Jeeze, it's not that big a deal. It's between friends. It's not like it _matters. _" But she let the last word hang for a second. I shook my head. "Look, I'll even do it. With the same sex. Hey Britt!" she called. The blond bounced into the room. Quinn kissed her.

"I love you." She said in her usual ditzy, unaware delivery.

"No you don't, go kiss Santana." When the other cheerleader was gone, Quinn gestured to us. It was hard not to want to kiss the gorgeous boy so close to me. But it was puzzling that Quinn, his ex, was pushing us so hard.

"She's going to hold us captive until this happens, isn't she?" Sam asked. I nodded reluctantly.

The kiss wasn't slow or romantic, there was no build up like I had imagined. It was a quick peck on the lips. Sam initiated and ended it. It may have been short, but it was long enough to set my heart on fire. And, for some odd reason, I could swear Sam felt _something_ too. But that was pure ludicrous. I should just focus on the festivities, and not on feelings.

We bid goodbye to Quinn and the rest of our friends, and I prepared for the long, anxiety filled ride home.


	11. Giftless Givers and Christmas Breakdowns

Ch 10 Gift-Less Givers and Christmas Eve Breakdowns

A/N: **Hey everyone! First of all, announcement. MORE THAT 10,000 HITS! Best. Christmas. Present. Ever. Also, thanks to all the 30-somehting reviews and the favorites and the alerts. You guys are pure epicnosity. I finally have a semi idea on how to end this, but I can't say when it will be over. Hopefully not soon, it's too much fun to write. **

**Love,**

**Kermodei**

Sam's POV

It was almost a week and I was still thinking about that damn kiss. I should have been thinking about what I was going to get Kurt and Burt (Christmas eve was in two days), or maybe helping with whatever needed to be done, Christmas cooking, letter sending, pitching in more at the garage. But that one _second_ wouldn't get out of my brain!

I kept wondering if Quinn was right about Kurt and me. What if I liked the kid? What if he liked me (_sure_). It would be sort of awkward to live with someone you liked that way, and I couldn't afford to lose another home. As much as Burt liked me, I didn't know how he'd react if I started flirting with his son. And then there was the issue of _they didn't know I was gay_. Just a tiny bit, right?

So instead of remembering the weird, and progressively more common, feeling in my chest, I asked Mercedes, Quinn, and Finn to come Christmas shopping with me.

We all met at Quinn's house, and then went out to the mall. Shopping for Burt was easy, I got him some flannel shirts and a book about the top 100 best football players ever. I snuck off and got the two girls necklaces and matching earrings, and got Finn a new football helmet. Then it was time to buy for Kurt. That's where I got lost.

After two hours of looking around for something, I caved and asked the girls for help. They took me to music stores, getting some new music books for Lady Gaga and Wicked (which it turns out he _didn't_ have), and then I found a hat I thought he would like. The girls Okayed it, so I bought it.

The drive home was short, and Quinn was the last person I had to drop off. When we were parked in front of her house, she decided to talk.

"You do know you already have the perfect present for him." She said. She sounded tired, like she'd already said this a billion times before.

"Yeah, I hope he likes the hat." I said.

"No you idiot. Of course he'll like the hat. He'll like anything you get him because he likes _you_. I don't think I can be much more clear." She folded her arms over her chest, waiting to hear what I had to say, and ready to cut me off.

"No he doesn't." I said quietly. I had just sorta dawned on me that I wouldn't have minded if he had, but since he didn't, it wasn't that much of a problem. Right?

"God, you're dense. Didn't you notice how he acted at the part? With the _mistletoe_?"

"Quinn, you know that was all my fault. Why are you pushing this so hard anyway?" I was raising my voice without wanting to. She glared at me. I had never been more scared of a 5'5 white girl in my life.

"Sam, when are you going to stop hating yourself for what your family did to you and accept that you have a new family who loves you? I love you, Mercedes loves you, hell, even Finn probably loves you." Hearing her curse was a new one, "Why can't you let Kurt love you?" She asked, "Why can't he be the last piece of your family?" Without saying anything else, she got out of the car, slammed the door in frustration, and stormed inside. This was getting way more complicated.

Kurt's POV

The kiss was locked and shoved to the back of my mind. It was Christmas, there were priorities.

I had finished my Christmas shopping. Mercedes would be getting a new designer hoodie (to replace that epically horrible zebra one), and some new CD's, as well as a new iPod dock that was a pair of zebra-striped high heels with speakers in the toes.

Quinn would be getting a new water bottle that looked classy so she wouldn't need to carry around the traditional Cheerio's one, as well as some new shoes, and season 2 of Toddlers and Tiaras (a guilty pleasure of hers).

Finn would be getting new cloths, and dating tips on dealing with one Rachel Berry, courtesy of me.

Dad would be getting new tools for the garage, as well as a new tuxedo that wasn't powder blue.

Sam's other presents, I'd like to think, would pale in comparison to the stocking stuffer I had gotten, courtesy of Puck, but that didn't stop me from getting him new things he could call _his_. New headphones, new cloths, some posters from Avatar, and my father and I had both pitched in to get him an actual bed.

But now that the shopping was done, I had to get started on the cooking for Christmas eve and day. Turkey, cranberry sauce, stuffing, gravy, sweet potatoes, desserts. Christmas was the one time of year where my diet went on hold.

I was going through the recopies when Sam came home. I didn't address him. I still felt awkward after the kiss, though he obviously didn't.

"Hey Kurt, what are you doing?" He put some bags down and came over to me. He was standing really close to me, and was supporting his body weight on the counter in front of me, nearly smothering me in his own self. I was flipping through the deserts. He hmmed and haaed for a minute then pointed.

"I want that one." He said in a childish voice. I rolled my eyes a moved to the other counter.

"Sure." I said. "It only takes two hours, I can start on it now. You go down and wrap the Christmas presents you got for me." I said with a smile playing on my face, "I'll be down in two hours." He laughed and took the bags downstairs. I let myself sit down.

Every Christmas was hard enough. I'd perfected the act of "Fine", but Christmas memories almost hurt more then the memory of my own mother's funeral. Christmas eve was more her date of death then the one written on her gravestone. I used to help her in the kitchen, and then we'd sit around and read the Grinch, and I'd cuddle in right between her and Dad, laughing and asking why the Grinch was so mean.

This feeling of lacking started when we picked the Christmas tree, and ended on New Years. But in between then, I honestly missed my Mommy.

But no one needed a downer on Christmas, so I perfected hiding this, and carried on, truly enjoying Christmas for all it was worth, and I did enjoy Christmas, it was still one of my favorite holidays, but it was always a little bit melancholy.

But this year with my turmoil over Sam it was harder to hide it. It was better last year, with Finn, because even though I loved him, it was more my hearts hunger to be loved, and, if I was being honest with myself, that whole situation could have been avoided through self-diagnosis. Sam was different.

When I saw him, it wasn't butterflies and adrenaline and a need to be closer to him, it was a comfortable feeling, sparks of heat in my chest, and a want for him to move closer to me, not the other way around. I wanted _him_ to make the move. I wanted to know that he _wanted_ me as well, and I didn't want to force him into it. But at the same time, I wanted to show him I was there for him, no matter what. But I couldn't. It was that simple.

Sam came back up a few minutes later, arms overflowing with packages that were messily wrapped. I helped him place them by my own meticulous works of art, and then turned back into the kitchen. For once, he didn't follow me.

Sam's POV

The next day was hell. It was busy. It was messy. It was a freaking riot.

Burt was at the garage, doing last minute tune-ups before the fun, and Kurt and I worked on cooking, decorating, and making sure everything was perfect. Perfect by Kurt's standards.

"We need to move the stockings." He said. I groaned.

"Again? They look fine!"

"What's the line from "The Night Before Christmas"?" he asked. I looked at him, dumbfounded. He rolled his eyes, "The stockings were hung by the chimney _with care_."

"This is with care!" I protested. They looked fine to me.

"No, Sam, these stockings are hung with meh." I started to laugh. "What?"

"You, that's all." The day was full of hard work, and then, it was time for bed.

I crawled onto my futon, and then under the covers. Kurt was finishing his moisturizing routine.

"Hey Kurt?" I asked. He raised his eyebrows in the mirror. "Do you think Santa will bring us something good?" He gave me a look that said '_really_?' He had no sense of humor that night.

I fell asleep pretty quickly, and couldn't remember much, until I had a dream where Sophie was crying. She was trying to be quiet about it, but I could hear her.

"Soph?" I asked. She looked up, her eyes were red. "What's wrong?" but she didn't answer, just kept crying.

I slowly entered reality to find that crying wasn't only happening in my head. I looked at the clock, it was just after midnight, and no one had been asleep for that long. Apparently, Kurt hadn't slept at all.

"Kurt?" I mumbled. I wasn't sure if he was crying or just breathing weird. Either way, it deserved investigation.

I walked over to his bed and sat awkwardly on the edge. He didn't seem to notice, but he was defiantly crying.

"Hey, Kurt, what's wrong?" I nudged him, and he sat up like a bolt, wiping his eyes.

"Nothing."

"Don't bullshit me. You're crying. And it's Christmas Eve. No one should be crying." He glared at me and said nothing. I decided to try and put a hand on his shoulder. He didn't move, but my heart started beating faster. I told it to quit it, Kurt needs a friend, not some horny teenager right now. "Do you want me to call Mercedes?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry for waking you up." he said all in one tone. He looked down.

"Kurt, what is the _matter? _You're not acting like you." He looked really torn, like he wanted something he couldn't have. Then I remembered that Christmas was for him and his mother. Like it was for me and Sophie, maybe more. I finally got it. I didn't ask about his mom.

"Kurt, what do you want right now? Will anything make you feel better?" the words sounded horrible and cheesy and a bit perverted, but it was the only way I could think of phrasing it.

"No. It's pathetic and I shouldn't have woken you up."

"No, I'm glad you woke me up. You have every right to be upset, but if you need something, you have to ask, okay?" He nodded. "What do you need Kurt?"

"It's really embarrassing." He said. I gave him a look, and he sighed. "It's girly too." A long pause while I waited for him to make up his mind. "Uh…just a hug would be nice." He said. I laughed.

"That's it? That's not embarrassing or girly. Well, maybe a bit girly, but what the hell?" I pulled the kid into a massive hug. He looked like he needed it. Instead of wrapping his arms around me, he let them get squished in between us. After a minute or so, I heard him start to cry again. I hugged him tighter and rubbed his back, like I used to do when Sophie was upset. There was also an urge to kiss him, but I didn't, not really. Just sort of buried my face in his hair and told him he'll be okay. Cheesy? Maybe, but also what both of us needed.

Quinn was right about me, though. I really liked Kurt. A lot. It just took a Christmas eve break down to figure it out.


	12. The Present I Couldn't Ask For

Ch 11 The Present I Couldn't Ask For

A/N: Great news! I actually know how to end this now! It's only taken me ELEVEN chapters to come up with an _inkling_ of an ending. But hopefully we'll get there…eventually…yeah maybe not. Also, a little bit of overlap to start this chapter off, hope you don't mind!

Enjoy!

-Kermodei

Kurt's POV

I had promised myself I was not going to cry that Christmas Eve. There was no reason for tears. Well, of course there was, but there was no excuse for ruining a holiday for people who didn't have serious emotional baggage.

But the dream I had had was so perfect… My mother had been alive. Sam had been with me, we were all eating dinner, my father as well. Laughing, singing, joking. It was splendid. It was also extremely detailed, the taste of the food, the sound of my father's voice, the feeling of Sam's leg against mine…the smell of my mother. That smell was what got to me. It was a million times stronger than the dresser, a trillion maybe.

When I woke up, I still had her scent in my memory so strong that I thought she was there. Then her smell melded with Sam's, and I realized she wasn't there, and like every other day spent in reality, that she never would be. That broke my heart googolplex more times than Sam inevitably breaking my heart. You may not understand, but it hurt a lot.

So I glanced at Sam's sleeping form, and, once deciding he was dead asleep, let myself break down.

I was never a loud crier. Never wailed and screeched when I was a child, just the sniffles and tears. They were all I really needed for an emotional cleansing anyhow.

I was being so self-centered and lost in my own pity that I didn't hear Sam get up. Or onto my bed. I didn't notice him at all until he spoke to me.

"Kurt?" I heard his voice, but pretended not to. I needed a second to collect myself properly. But he persisted. "Hey Kurt, what's wrong?" He nudged my shoulder. I reacted as fast as I could. I wanted to get this over with.

"Nothing." I said curtly. I hoped he would drop it and go back to bed, but I knew my eyes were puffy and my nose was red. I may have very well looked like a disheveled Rudolph.

"Don't bullshit me. You're crying. And it's Christmas Eve. No one should be crying." He said. I knew he wasn't trying to sound mean or forceful, but I flinched internally anyway. After a few moments of my silence, he took a breath and a different approach. "Do you want me to call Mercedes?" I shook my head vigorously. I loved Mercedes, but I didn't want to bother her with this, especially when she still has her own family to worry about this Christmas.

"I'm sorry for waking you up." I said, and tried to lay back down, but he caught me. He pulled me back up and looked at me for a long time. I knew the slow recognition in his eyes, he knew why I was in the mood I was in. And I wished I could run and hide, because behind the worry, and the sadness that he was feeling now, there was a sense of _needing_ to help me. I couldn't let him do that. _He_ was the wounded soul, not me. I was helping _him_. But I knew I needed him, at least for a minute.

"Kurt, what do you want right now? Will anything make you feel better?" Despite their graceless delivery, the words were honest. I couldn't help but lie.

"No. It's pathetic and I shouldn't have woken you up." I said. But I didn't try to lay back down again, I wanted to see how far he would take this.

"No, I'm glad you woke me up. You have every right to be upset, but if you need something, you have to ask, okay?" I nodded slowly. I couldn't believe that this Blondie in front of me actually cared about me at all. Maybe it was survival, and that I _could not_ love him that made me think that, but he was being too good to be true at that moment. "What do you need Kurt?" He asked. I sucked up my pride. I gave in. I needed some sort of human contact. I needed caring. It was pathetic and sad, but we all have our moments of weakness.

"It's really embarrassing, girly too." I admitted. I only had one more chance to back out of this. But he was waiting. I sighed. "Uh…just a hug would be nice." He smiled bigger than I thought possible (even with those lips), and laughed.

"That's it? That's not embarrassing or girly. Well, maybe a bit girly, but what the hell?" He opened his arms and I fell into them. I didn't care about the fact that I was squished and couldn't breath quite right, or that my elbow in his abs probably wasn't very comfortable for him. I started to cry again, but this time in relief. Other than Mercedes, I got very little physical affection (My dad is great, but not a touchy sort of man), and this feeling of arms around me, and the awfully cheesy phrases he was whispering just made me feel _good_.

After a few minutes I pulled myself together once more and told him to get his rest, and that I'd be fine (No, I do not need you in the same bed as me to prevent my emotions from taking hold again thank you), and we both drifted into dreamless sleep.

The next morning I was eager to wake Sam up. I knew what his presents were, and the stocking stuffer he would love. I woke up early to make a huge breakfast that would kill Hasselhoff. Then, at seven am sharp, I woke up the two men in my life.

We sat around the living room opening gifts, (I loved the hat and music books, thank you), with no mention of the night before.

After all of the wrapping was on the floor, and the breakfasts were finished, I decided to give Sam his present.

Sam's POV

Kurt seemed a lot happier the next morning, and I liked to think it had something to do with how I had helped him. But his face was clear, every hair in place by the time it was breakfast.

Kurt came up to me a bit later that morning. He had a very sneaky smile on, and both hands were behind his back. On the bright side, he was wearing my hat, even though it didn't match his outfit.

"Hey Sam, I wanted to give you one more present." He said, walking up beside me.

"Dude, you really don't have to. You and Burt have given me a whole lot more than I expected already." The feeling in my chest rose up again. I smacked myself mentally for not figuring out that I liked him before.

"No, I insist. I owe for uhh, well I was going to say last night, but that would have been sexual." He inserted his awkward laugh, then handed me a piece of paper. It was small and folded. I unfolded it.

I hope you like it

_-Kurt_

Then in Puck's writing

Sophie Evans (Cell)

555-980-3672

"Oh my god." I whispered. I looked up at him, "Is this really her number?" He nodded, smiling innocently. "Wow, Kurt, god, this is amazing! You're amazing! Thank you so much!" I wanted to kiss him again, but I just lifted the kid up in a giant hug. Tonight, I would call my sister.


	13. Carve The Roast Beast

Ch 12: Carve The Roast Beast

A/N: 100 ALERTS. Wow. Thanks! Christmas Dinner Is A Comin!

-Kermodei

Kurt's POV

Finn and Carol arrived at six sharp. The turkey was already on the table, and all the places were set (how we managed to fit five places at our tiny dining room table still astounds me). Finn and Sam were seated on either side of me, Finn beside his mother, who was beside my father, who, in turn, was beside Sam.

The conversation was light and cheerful, discussing the presents and festivities that went in hand with the season. The boys eventually veered towards a sports-centered conversation as their plates emptied. I went around the table and gathered the plates.

Carol offered to help me clean up while the boys went to watch the game (we got to choose the Christmas movie, so we figured that they could have some guy time). We washed the dishes in silence until she spoke.

"So, who's this Sam boy? Do you know much about him…" She questioned.

"Well, he's nice, quite tolerant of, well, just about everything. He's helpful." I said, cautiously, "Why do you ask?" I rinsed a plate off and handed it to her.

"Oh, he just seems like a nice boy." She said, but the look she gave me told me there was something more to what she was saying.

We finished cleaning and went to join the boys. Carol sat down beside Dad, and he threw an arm around her shoulders. I was extremely happy for my dad and Carol. He needed her, and I was thankful that, as such a great person as he was, he wasn't going to spend his life alone.

Finn and Sam, both being monstrously tall boys, took up the couch, stuffing their faces with M&M's and Candy Canes that dad had bought, Dad and Carol sat on the love seat beside it. I took a moment to take the four of them in. If this was my family, I honestly couldn't complain.

I went to our DVD case, and chose one. I held up the Muppets Christmas Carol (a favorite from my childhood) and offered it up for inspection. Carol and Dad were fine with it, Finn had never seen it, and Sam smiled big.

"It's defiantly one of my favorites." He said. I popped it in. Sam moved over on the couch so I could sit beside him. Finn gave him a weird look, but his curiosity was interrupted by Gonzo's claim to be Charles Dickens.

I hadn't noticed I had been leaning against Sam until he got up to go do something or other. The empty space between Finn and I was far less comfortable, but I reminded myself that it was a lot healthier for my emotions.

Sam's POV

I did like the movie, and dinner, and the whole family mood in the house. But knowing I could talk to Sophie just got to be too much halfway through the movie. I had to phone her.

I went to Kurt's bathroom and took out my cell, and the number. I dialed and called.

"Hello?" A tired Sophie said. I looked at my watch, it was past eleven, she was probably pretty tired.

"Hey Soph." She was quiet. "Sophie?"

"Sam?" she asked. I smiled.

"Yup."

"Oh my God! I miss you so much. How are you? Where are you? Are you okay? Mom and Dad are assholes."

"Whoa, breath girl." She laughed.

"But really, where the hell are you? I've been trying to find you, but Mom and Dad are pretty good at keeping me busy at _all times_ nowadays."

"I'm living with a friend, you don't know him." She snorted.

"Oh, is it a him or a _him_?" I rolled my eyes. The girl hadn't changed at all.

"Just a friend, Soph. His name's Kurt. I think you'd like him."

"Oh, so it is a _him_." She giggled. "Well, I'm glad you're okay. I really do miss you. Mom's been a complete psycho since they…you know. But seriously, I'm not allowed to do anything!"

"Jesus. That woman has something really wrong with her. How's Dad?"

"He's better, I think he misses you, as his son, but as far as letting you move back in…well…" I nodded into the phone. I guessed as much.

"It's okay, I like where I'm living right now. The family is nice. Really nice. Kurt's dad really didn't think twice before letting me stay here."

"That's awesome. I wish I could come visit."

"I'll see if I can get you to school one day or something. Then you can meet everyone." I imagined here coming to Glee with me. She would absolutely love it.

"Well, Mom and Dad are upstairs, so I should go. I'm glad you called. I love you!"

"Love you too, merry Christmas Soph, and happy belated birthday, by the way." She laughed and then hung up.

Kurt's POV

When Sam came back upstairs, there was a distinct melancholy shift in the atmosphere of the room. No one else could guess, but I knew he had just spoken to his sister. When he took his place on the couch, I leaned over and whispered to him.

"How is she?"

"Okay. Thanks for the number. Really, you have no idea how much that means." He turned and smiled at me, then went back to watching the movie.

Finn and Carol decided to spend the night. Dad retired early, leaving Carol to watch TV and us boys to sing Christmas carols in my room.

After the sixteenth time through Jingle Bell Rock, Finn passed out on the couch in the corner of my room. I almost laughed at how much more comfortable he was with me now that the whole crush-gate had passed and our parents were getting married.

It had been a fun night, a night with family and laughing and food, and in my opinion, the best Christmas so far. Hopefully there would be more to come.


	14. Still Going Holiday Strong

Ch 13 Moving Forward At Different Paces

A/N: Okay, so just giving everyone a warning…I _think_ I might be able to wrap this up in a couple more chapters…but I really don't want to. I love this pairing far too much. Far far far too much. And I love you reviewers far too much. Far far far too much. And I love the readers far too much. Far far far…well you get the idea. But maybe another 3-5 chapters max. Sorry. I'm sad too. Well, lets enjoy them while they last!

-Kermodei

Sam's POV

It was two days after Christmas and Puck was having a New Years party. Course there would probably be another one with his football friends on New Years, but I guess his 'Secret Glee Club New Years' was exclusive. I was probably going to both anyway.

The night before I had made two mistakes. One: I offered to help Kurt pick out an outfit, Two: I was going to tell him. I didn't really have any idea _what_ I was going to tell him, whether it was that I liked guys, or that I liked him, or that I maybe sorta loved him whatever came out of my mouth. Hopefully it wasn't too embarrassing.

So the night before the party, I helped Kurt pick out an outfit. Helping Kurt choose cloths is like helping a child with the hormones of a pregnant lady. He's specific and knows what he wants, he can even be violent about it, but he can never find the right things to bring the look together. Those were his words, not mine.

"How about this?" I asked, holding up a simple black button up shirt. He looked at me like I was trying to convince him to blatantly drink poison.

"Are you kidding me? Really Sam? With this coat?" I shrugged and put the shirt down.

"I thought black went with everything. Sorry." Instead of apologizing like he usually did, he just huffed and told me to sit down. Turns out helping Kurt with cloths is just saying he looks great in whatever he tries on.

"Why are you going through this much trouble anyway? You look great no matter what you wear." He stopped for a second, refusing to look at me, "And I mean, it's only Puck's. It's not like you're going to meet Alexander McQueen." I backpedaled.

"He's dead, that's in bad taste." He shot at me.

After hours (well, only an hour and a half, but whatever) he chose what he was wearing.

He came out of the bathroom in his approved outfit. A pair of black skinny jeans, a purple dress shirt with some kind of embroidery, and a semi-dress coat. Everything was really tight. He looked, well, really hot.

"What do you think? With dress shoes, of course." He said, twirling around.

"You look…" Damn sexy, "Great. Are you wearing eyeliner?" I asked, glancing up at his face.

"Don't be ridiculous, I don't wear makeup." He said. He grabbed his bag, and looked me over. Then he put his bag down.

"You aren't seriously going out like that, are you?" But he smiled up at me in a way that said he was kidding around. He was usually more comfortable after he'd found his "perfect outfit" I'd found. I laughed, grabbed his bag, and ran up the stairs before he could catch me.

Kurt's POV

Ever since Sam had moved in, I'd been a lot more conscious about choosing my cloths. Even with Finn I hadn't tried this hard to impress a boy. It wasn't even like he cared.

I ran up the stairs after the rambunctious blond and saw him waiting at the door. He handed me my bag, and my overcoat.

He looked stunning. Usually, he'd be attractive, cute, hot. But there was something different tonight. He seemed nervous but confidant. Anxious and exited. I wasn't sure what he was planning on doing, but whatever it was made the air around him seem brighter.

He offered to drive, since he had been to Puck's house more than myself, and I reluctantly let him. The radio was silent the whole drive there, and there was no talking in the car. I focused solely on not letting my head drop onto his shoulder.

We got there and I made sure to instantly separate myself from the lovely boy. I met up with Puck, who introduced me to his gay, single cousin Mark.

"You're both homo and lonely, go mingle." And then he shoved us off into a different direction.

It was a little awkward at first. Mark, though very sexy, said very little. We sat on the balcony for half an hour saying nothing. It wasn't a comfortable silence either. I went off into my thoughts.

I wanted Sam. I really did. I loved him, and this wasn't the petty need-to-be-loved love that I had adorned Finn with. This was real, painful, rip-you-apart-by-the-seams-but-don't-show-it love. Frankly, it sucked.

Sam was straight. No matter how much I wished, dreamed, or fantasized, he would always like girls. There would never be me and him walking down the hall hand in hand, no prom that we would slow dance at, no random displays of affection, no kisses, no I love you's, no nothing. He was straight, and I had to get over it. I turned around.

"So Mark, what do you do?" I asked, inviting him to stand with me.

"Actually, I don't really do much. I'm in University at the moment." He had shaggy dark hair, with shocking light eyes, blue, though not the same shade as…

"What are you majoring in?"

"Uhh…architecture." I smiled flirtatiously.

"Really? That's…interesting." I said.

"Listen, Kurt, you really don't have to fake it. Puck's always trying to set me up, but I'm not really into you're age group. Sorry."

"No, It's fine." I sighed. Mark smiled.

"You got someone else on your mind?" Before I could answer, Sam joined us on the balcony. Mark read my body language. He may have been quiet, but he was smart. He left Sam and I in silence on the balcony. After a minute, Sam closed the door leading inside.

"Kurt." He said, coming up to me, "I need to tell you something."


	15. Courageous Mistakes

Ch14 Courageous Mistakes

A/N: Okay, so I'm going to split the next bit of the story into a million shorter chapters, just so I can enjoy it longer. :) My apologies, but they'll be shorter. Just easier to organize that way. Here goes! All I can say!

-Kermodei

Sam's POV

Kurt disappeared the minute we both got there, so I was left standing in the middle of Puck's living room with no one to talk to. I held my drink and tried to look like I was having a good time, but I was just bored. And nervous.

Quinn came up and said hi. We talked for a bit about school, glee, how cheerios was going for her. Then the conversation switched paths.

"So, how's life at home?" She asked. Though I had begun to subconsciously think of the Hummel's as home, it struck me when she said it out loud. Someone else was recognizing that I belonged there.

"It's pretty good." I said, not really sure how to answer.

"But there's something else." She raised an eyebrow and took another sip of her diet coke. Same as Kurt drinks.

"Maybe…I really like Kurt, like _really…_He's sorta beyond great. He's really kind, with a bit of a sarcastic bitchiness, which is actually really funny and sorta charming. He's compassionate, I mean, he let me live with him when he barely knew me…what?" She rolled her eyes and grabbed my arm. She led me into the quieter hallway. I sighed. "What did I do now?" She laughed, but then looked really serious.

"Don't use more syllables to dress up you're feelings for Kurt. You love him, you know it, I know it, and it's no secret in this conversation, so let's call it what it is." My jaw dropped. I knew the girl was pretty good at reading me, but _this_? A little insane. But I agreed.

"Okay fine. So I love him? So what? I was going to tell him anyway, I was actually on my way when you found me."

"No you weren't, you were standing and moping in the middle of the room." I started to defend myself, but she kept talking, "And besides, confessing your love to a boy who doesn't even-"

"Like me, I know, it's stupid, but come on." She rolled her eyes again. It was beginning to be a habit when she was around me.

"Don't finish my sentences, I was going to say he doesn't even know you're gay. He might have a heart attack or a brain aneurysm if everything he's convinced himself of turns out to be a lie." The girl made a good point. Maybe I should tell Kurt I like dudes before I profess my undying love or whatever. "And as for him liking not liking you, you're being as stupid and blind as any _straight_ guy I know. Honestly, you don't see it?"

I shook my head. I didn't, really. Kurt was really affectionate to me, but he was the same way with Mercedes and Quinn, even Rachel sometimes. It's how he treats his friends, and according to Finn, not at all how he treats the person he likes.

"He doesn't like me. Really Quinn, thanks for the advice though, I'm gonna go talk to him." I turned to leave, then stopped. Where had he disappeared to?

"He went out on the balcony with Pucks gay cousin. You better hurry, they might be having hot, sweaty, sexy sex." She laughed, but the idea made me a bit sick. The idea that Kurt was having a _fling_. No, the idea that some collage dude was dishing him a one-night stand, it honestly scared me. The kid deserved love.

I almost ran through the house, the living room, blocked out the noise, the questions. I saw the door to the balcony. I opened it.

Kurt was leaning against the stone railing, and as cheesy as it sounded, the stars silhouetted him. The wind was cold, but I stayed out there.

The other guy, Mark I think, was standing beside him. Cute, but not my type. I interrupted them. The other guy nodded out, and I was grateful. I walked up to him. He turned slowly; he looked like he was dreading this. It sure didn't help my confidence.

"Kurt…I have something to tell you." I said. I paused, and he raised an eyebrow, dread disappearing in to the sarcastic cynic I knew. It wasn't Kurt; it was Kurt's mask. A horrible idea went into my head. He was wearing a wall, which mean he thought I was going to hurt him. He was being prepared, incase I broke him. It nearly made me throw up.

"Well, Blondie?" He asked.

"What do you think I'm going to say?" I asked, moving a little closer to him. He backed up.

"That you're pregnant." He said without missing a beat. Neither of us smiled.

"Kurt, for real. What do you think I'm going to say?" He rolled his eyes and sat down in the deck chair.

"You really want to know?" I nodded, "I have no idea. I never have any idea with you. No spit it out, I want to talk to Mark again." It was a lie, I knew it. He wasn't into that guy, it was written across his face. But it still stung.

"Kurt, you have to believe this, okay?" I asked. He snapped a bit.

"Stop saying my name and asking stupid questions and just say it already!" I nodded. Come on, Sammy, out with it.

"I…uh, well, I'm…" The words weren't coming. What was I going to say? 'Funny story, I like dudes.'? He was waiting. "I'm gay." I barfed. Well, not literally, but the words weren't much prettier. But they were out there.

Kurt's face went from bored and impatient to shock, and then back in a half second. He stood up, and without another word, he left me on the balcony.

Great Sam, you fucked up.


	16. Last Chance Forever

Ch 15 Last Chance Forever?

A/N: So here we go. Oh god, shit's about to go down! Haha. I love being a writer.

-Kermodei

Kurt's POV

I couldn't believe my ears. _I'm gay_. I wouldn't believe them. I had spent so long reminding myself that I was never going to have this man, and then the Universe decides to screw me around again! _I'm gay._ Part of me wished it were true; the other part insisted that it couldn't be. I couldn't get him anyway, gay or straight, I just didn't deserve him. Still… _I'm gay._ I needed to sit down.

I found Puck's mom's room and locked the door. I sat down on the bed, and cried like a little girl. It was honestly pathetic. I had broken down twice in the past week, the female equivalent to PMS, though I had no menstrual cycle (shudder) to blame. I was crying because I was weak, not because of hormones (Okay, well perhaps partially).

After a while minutes I heard a knock at the door. It wasn't soft or gentle, so it wouldn't be Sam, Quinn, or Tina. It wasn't forceful, so it couldn't be Puck or Mercedes. Anyone else just didn't seem logical. So I called, calm through the tears.

"Who is it?"

"Let me in." a demanding but gentle voice said. I recognized it, but didn't move to open the door.

"What do you want?" I asked. She had no reason to worry about me. We weren't even really friends, save for Glee club and Cheerios the previous year.

"To help. I'm hardly clueless when it comes to this sort of shit. Now let me in, ladyface." I sighed and removed myself from the comfort of Ms. Puckerman's bed to open the door. Santana slammed it behind her.

Her first words were harsh.

"If you're in here crying because the guy you think you love told you that he's homo, and you can't bring yourself to realize that you're worthy of being loved, then you're a lot less strong then I took you for, Hummel." She sat down on the bed. I wiped my eyes. I wanted to argue, but she was right. I was being a stupid weakling. It was time to man up.

"So, do you love this bleach-haired new boy?" she asked. I nodded. "Good, you _deserve _someone nice. Someone who will care for you." She was still sounding extremely harsh. Her voice was tripping on angry tones, though her face showed hints of compassion. She could be a regular Latina, lesbian Sue Sylvester.

"Is that all you came in here to say?" She laughed.

"No. I wanted to tell you about Brittany. And me." I was still wary of her. This was the same girl who had spread rumors about Sam to boost her own popularity.

"Why on earth would you do that? You hate homo's, don't you." She glared at me.

"You and I both know I only did that to get my status back. And shut up, by the way, I'm trying to help you. I have a lot more experience with gayness then you do." She crossed her arms. "Good.

"Now, Britt and me have been…doing stuff, since you have an aversion to pussy, I'll leave our sex out of it, but we've been gay with each other for about…oh…three years now. Britt's always been way more comfortable with it than I have. I think it's cause she thinks a Lesbian is a type of Mexican food, but whatever. I, on the other hand, was a lot more like Sam, still am. No, I don't colour my hair, and I'm not on the football team, but we both had to hide. I know that if I ever came out to my parents, at least my father, he'd disown me." She paused. She knew that Sam had been kicked out. Realization dawned on me. He had come out to his parents. Anger erupted in me, the same anger that made my father kick Finn out times one thousand and eleven. How someone could ever do something like that to their own child, and for something trivial which they can't control, and isn't even a bad thing. It's not like he was on hardcore drugs, or being a prostitute. He has crushes on boys, that doesn't change who he is. The fear that I had that night I came out to my dad became reality for Sam. He had no choice.

"Anyway, so, as you can see, I'm still not out to my dad. To my mom, yes, which is nice, but not to daddy. Britt, on the other hand, is out to almost everyone she knows. Now, you have to know, she was pretty much out when I met her. She said she liked…well, names for girl parts you don't need to know, the day she met me. We hit it off, end result? We're in love. After high school, I might even marry her…" a smile crept across my face, "Tell anyone and you're six feet under, ladyface." I nodded, and let her continue.

"But I didn't come out, even while in a relationship with her, until last summer. And I'm only out to a few people. Congratulations, by the way, you made that list." Her anger and sarcasm faded at this point. "Look, Kurt. What I'm saying is that I can _guarantee_ you that Sam is scared shitless. He's come out to max five people, myself not included, I just heard you guys. Also, at leas two of the people he's told, the two people who are supposed to love him, no matter what, unconditionally, freaked and made him homeless. Can you imagine how much he hated himself?" She paused and looked at me, "I bet you can, because you've hated yourself just as much. Those days when you were in the closet, you hated yourself. I know, I still hate myself some days, but it's not for who I am anymore, it's because I'm too scared to show it." She took a breath, and rubbed her temples.

"Look, just, swallow your pride or your self hate, whichever you're dealing with, and see the truth. Sam's gay, he obviously likes you. Now stop being a little bitch feeling sorry for yourself, and go see if he's okay. The last thing he needs is another rejection." And with that, she got up and left.

I was dumbfounded. Santana hadn't spoken three kind words to me in my life, yet she had just tried to help me solve a major dilemma. I needed her harshness to get through to me. So I wiped my eyes one more time, and got up to find Sam.


	17. Believing Is Painful

Ch16 Believing Is Painful

A/N: By the way, you readers rock. I love you guys! I'm also contemplating doing a sequel of their relationship, but have no plot ideas, so maybe you guys could suggest some? LOVE YOU

-Kermodei

Sam's POV

I texted Sophie after I told Kurt. I really wasn't in the mood to talk to anybody. She texted back with words of encouragement, which was nice of her, considering it was after midnight at this point.

I knew that I was right. Quinn was just too positive sometimes. She wants to see the best in everything, which is a great thing, in some cases, but usually just makes people hurt.

I was in Puck's sisters' room. No one wanted to go into a room with pink dolly wallpaper, probably not even the twelve-year-old who lived there. I blasted music through the speakers of my phone. Billionaire. Think about the future, not the past. The future, idiot. It really didn't seem like much of a future without Kurt.

The door creaked in the seventh run through of the song, and Kurt stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He took a breath.

"I am _so_ sorry." He said. I was not expecting that. I thought that he hated me, thought that I'd hurt him somehow. I thought _I _had to apologize.

"No, Kurt, really, I'm sorry." I said. He shook his head. I patted the seat on the bed beside me.

"No. Don't even. I was horrible. I should know how scary it is to say that. I had nightmares at night while I was in the closet of my dad kicking me out, saying that my mom would have hated me. Of course, they were completely irrational…for me anyway." The end of the sentence was stuck in-between my ears. _But not for you._ I smiled.

"Yeah, not for me. You figured me out huh?" He didn't smile.

"What your parents did was unacceptable. No parent should do that; no parent has the _right_ to do that to his or her child. When a child is born, it comes with _unconditional_ love, which means if they're gay, lesbian, transgender…god, even out of the rang of LGBT, special needs, _anything_. A parent always loves their child. If they don't, they aren't a parent anymore, but a bully…" I stopped him. I guess this meant Burt was more my dad now. Funny.

"You're starting to sound like Burt." He looked shocked for a minute, then blushed.

"Sorry." But then the mood was serious again. "I shouldn't have walked out of there, I was no better then your parents, and it was only because I was being selfish and self absorbed. It's sort of the way I've been programmed…" he looked down at his lap.

"You're not selfish. I'll grant you the last one on occasion, but who can't be. But you're not selfish. You let me live with you without asking questions, and without a second thought. And it wasn't just because it was me, I know that. Hell, Karofsky could have been there instead of me, and you'd let him stay. Maybe not in your room, but you're just that kind of person." He didn't believe me but smiled through it. He glanced up at me, eager to change the topic.

"So how long have you known?"

"Oh, since forever. I think I had my first crush at like, eleven? I told my sister at thirteen. I didn't really care, figured no one else would." He laughed, "You?"

"My dad's known longer than me. But I had a crush on the Disney's Aladdin when I was five." I burst out laughing. He put his hands on his hips. "What?"

"Just thought he wasn't your type, what, being 2D and all." He cracked up a little, he had to.

"Okay." He glanced at his watch. 12:39. "Crap, we'll wake dad up, but we've got to get home." I nodded.

The drive home was quiet, but not in a weird way. Though I knew one way to make it awkward. Oh well, here goes.

"Hey Kurt?" He glanced over at me. He was honestly…amazing. One of those people who could be cute, handsome, beautiful, and sexy all at the same time. Yeah, you know who I'm talking about. His eyes were waiting for me to finish my sentence. "I love you." I think that shocked him more then the whole "I'm Gay" fiasco, because his face stayed shocked a whole half second longer then earlier.

"Is that a fact?" was his reply.

"Uh huh." I smiled. So did he. Very flirty.

"Well, if it is indeed an unchangeable fact of the present, then I guess, …" he took a breath, "I love you too, Blondie."

Kurt's POV

My brain imploded. Sam Evans…_loved_ me? I almost went back into the cave that Santana had lectured me out of. It was going to take a while to get past that amount of low self-esteem, but this not-so-little boost defiantly assisted that battle.

We got to our house, quiet as to not wake dad, and went down to my bedroom. I still changed in the bathroom. Having professed love for each other didn't make being naked around him any more comfortable…yet. But that was far, far, _far_ down the road.

When I came out, I was wearing the same purple pj's I had offered Sam that first night. He smiled at me.

I was about to get into bed, when he spoke.

"Hey Kurt?" I turned. "Since, you know, I sorta love you, and you sorta love me, do you think I could kiss you goodnight." I glared at him playfully.

"No." his face fell, "There's no sorta in the way I feel about you." He smiled for a long while. "Well, do you or do you not want to kiss me goodnight?" I asked.

Sam got up, and came over too me. He had to bend down a little, because of the height difference, and I stood tall as his lips met mine. They were chapped (it was cold outside), but gentle. He smelled a little like sweat, but mostly his deodorant, which I didn't mind at all. The kiss was quick, and innocent, not foreshadowing the ones to come later in our relationship at all, but it was still fantastic.

Afterwards, he wrapped his arms really tightly around me, nearly crushing me in love.

"Goodnight Kurt. I love you." He said into my hair.

"I…I love you too, Sam." I kissed him once more, just a peck, and then it was off to bed. But no dream could beat this night.


	18. Root Beer Reunions and Unexpected Songs

D ICh17 Root Beer Reunions and Unexpected Songs

A/N: So here we are, the last chapter. So. Sad. I honestly don't want this to end, it's been so much fun writing this and talking to you guys. Honestly, this has been awesome. Also, you are semi-privileged, because THIS IS THE FIRST MULTI-CHAPTER I'VE EVER FINISHED! Yippee! Enjoy the last tale of this epic romance.

Unless I write a sequel

Hearts and Hugs and Epic Love

-Kermodei

Sam's POV

I called Sophie the next day. I didn't tell her everything, but I told her enough that she had to call me back at the mall so Mom and Dad (Or Stacy and Jack, as I'd taken to calling them) wouldn't hear her.

She wanted to meet Kurt almost as much as I wanted her to meet him. She also wanted to meet the rest of my friends. It was decided that she'd skip the last class of school on Thursday so she could visit Glee and then go to A&W with Kurt and I.

I met her outside the school, and she jump-hugged me. She would not let go, so I just carried her to Glee practice. On the way there, she wouldn't stop asking me questions.

"So what does he look like?" I rolled my eyes and hoisted her up my back so she wouldn't slip.

"Is that really what you're gonna start with?"

"You just don't want to answer because you'll think the way you talk about him is to _romantic_." She said, waving a hand in the air to match her fake British accent.

"Touché." I said. She punched me in the arm. "Wait till we get there, okay?" She sighed.

"Well, what's he like, then?" I sighed.

"He's nice. Look, when we get there, you'll meet him. Just be patient, Soph."

"Fine." She groaned. After two minutes she changed the subject…sort of. "You're hair looks horrible, isn't your boyfriend supposed to be fashionable? Can't he tell you to fix it? It smells bad too, did you shower today?" She made a disgusted face into the back of my head.

"That's it!" I said.

"That's what?" I laughed and started running at full speed down the sidewalk, Sophie screeching all the way to Glee.

As soon as we got there, I introduced her to everyone. As usual, there were some she approved of (Kurt, Mercedes, Quinn, Brittany, Artie, Finn, Tina), and some she didn't (Puck, Santana, Mike, which was weird, Rachel)

I had been waiting so long to introduce her to Kurt. I brought her up to his chair. He smiled at her and held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Sophie. I love your shoes, by the way." He said, glancing at her gold ballet flats. She smiled.

"Likewise." She retorted, looking at his Combat boots.

"Well, I guess we should find a seat." I said, looking around for an extra one for Sophie.

"Wait, so Sam, this _is _your boyfriend, right? Not some other Kurt I didn't know about?" She said, conveniently, just as everyone shut up.

I was torn between watching Mercedes eyes grow huge, listening to the sudden silence that filled the room, or watching my little sister hug and thank Kurt endlessly. It was really an awesome show. I tried not to think about all the other dudes staring at me. I glanced over at Quinn, who smiled in a "We're going to talk later, but I love you, silly" way.

Mr. Schue came in right after my big announcement, but Rachel filled him in right away.

"Mr. Schuester, it has come to my attention that we need to welcome a brand new, very brave power couple to our family, Sam and Kurt seem to be happily together." Mr. Schue really didn't seem to care. He smiled, gave us his blessing, asked who my sister was, and then got class underway. Kurt raised his hand.

"Uh, Mr. Schue, on Rachel's topic, I would actually like to present a song that we could sing at Regionals this year. If you would hear me out?" Mr. Schue nodded, and Kurt gave his sheet music to the band. The first notes started in, and he looked straight at me.

_I have never felt like this__  
__For once I'm lost for words__  
__Your smile has really thrown me_

That was a bit of a mislead, my confession had thrown him. I guess my smile had reeled him back in. I think.

___This is not like me at all__  
__I never thought I'd know__  
__The kind of love you've shown me_

I looked around the room. It was a little sad, because I knew that he hadn't thought, probably still didn't think that he really deserved to be loved. Of course, I was going to prove him wrong, but that was beside the point.__

_Now, no matter where I am__  
__No matter what I do__  
__I see your face appearing__  
__Like an unexpected song__  
__An unexpected song__  
__That only we are hearing_

Judging by the shocked but sort of happy looks on the guys faces, and the warm, hopeful, and slightly I-told-you-so smiles on the girls faces, I guess we weren't the only one's hearing the love right now.__

_I don't know what is going on__  
__Can't work it out at all__  
__Whatever made you choose me_

At this point I noticed Rachel humming along. On a regular day, it would have annoyed me, but today, everyone was just happy. She wasn't trying to hog the spotlight, she was just happy.

___I just can't believe my eyes__  
__You look at me as though__  
__You couldn't bear to lose me_

"Wow." My sister whispered. "I didn't know you were such a girl." She giggle for a second, then whispered, "He really loves you, huh?" I nodded, "Good, I think he loves you as much as you love him. It's a good balance." She was quiet the rest of the song.__

_Now, no matter where I am__  
__No matter what I do__  
__I see your face appearing__  
__Like an unexpected song__  
__An unexpected song__  
__That only we are hearing_

He lost eye contact then. He was really getting into the performance. But I didn't need Kurt looking at me to get how much this song meant to him. Something told me he'd been waiting to sing it to someone for a long time. I was just happy he chose me.__

_I have never felt like this__  
__For once I'm lost for words__  
__Your smile has really thrown me_

He started going up into his higher register. I just sat back and enjoyed it.

___This is not like me at all__  
__I never thought I'd know__  
__The kind of love you've shown me___

_Now, no matter where I am__  
__No matter what I do__  
__I see your face appearing__  
__Like an unexpected song__  
__An unexpected song__  
__That only we are hearing___

_Like an unexpected song__  
__An unexpected song__  
__That only we are hearing__  
_

With the strong high note in perfect pitch, he was looking right back at me. I figured that, as cheesy as claiming a Broadway love song as ours, it'd still be our song.

Quinn caught up to me as I was waiting for Kurt, Mercedes (who was going to join us), and Sophie to finish getting their stuff together. She smiled at me.

"Don't say it." I laughed.

"Told you so." She poked me in the arm. I rolled my eyes. "What do you say?" She asked.

"You were right."

"And?" she raised an eyebrow.

"And thank you." I looked down at her, "Thank you so much." I lifted her up in a big hug and spun her around. Mercedes laughed at the sound of Quinn squealing.

"Put her down, Sam! You'll break her!" We were all laughing, but I put her down anyway.

"You okay?" I asked.

"All in one piece." She smoothed her Cheerio's skirt.

"Would you like to accompany a very grateful guy, his boyfriend, his boyfriend's best friend, and his sister to A&W?" I asked.

"I don't know, Ms. Sylvester might just kill me…" She looked up and laughed. "I would be delighted." And with that, we all headed out to Kurt's car.

Kurt's POV

We took Sophie out to dinner with Mercedes, Sam, Quinn, and myself at A&W. I offered to pay, and even when Sam said he would, I paid anyway. I wanted to. I had to find some way of paying the Universe back, after all.

Sophie was an honest sweetheart, talkative and opinionated, but a sweetheart nonetheless. She seemed to have a soft spot for sharing childhood memories of her elder brother that happened to be embarrassing.

"And he wouldn't go to sleep without five soothers! Mom told me, once, she put them in his crib when he was, like, two, and he pulled the garbage can over to climb in. Dad found him in the garbage can, covered in old diapers, but he had his soothers." We all laughed, as Sam turned pink. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Charmingly ditzy, hon, charmingly."

She asked everybody anything that came to her mind. Quinn about religion and pregnancy and cheerios, Mercedes about her brother and singing in the church choir, me, about the more positive reaction of my father to my sexuality. But it wasn't all heavy, there were a lot of laughs, jokes, and stories being dispelled too.

On the way home, we were all drinking A&W root beer, and singing along to the radio, faking the words we didn't know. It went something along the lines of:

You know that girl

_She thinks she's _

_Dynamite_

_Saying Eggo_

_Galileo!_

The car ride was a happy one, and seeing Sam and Sophie interact was one of the sweetest things I'd ever witnessed. I dared to imagine a future with these people. All of them, even Sophie, eventually becoming part of my ever-expanding family. Sam, perhaps my husband one day (if thinking that far was even logical), Mercedes, and Quinn, always my girls, the aunts to the children I hoped to one day adopt. Maybe even little Sophie as my sister in law.

The mixture of love, understanding, and enjoyment that was filling the empty space in the car made the air fun to breath, and songs fun to belt to. It made me relax.

If this was my family, there was nothing I could complain about.

We didn't bring up the idea of Sam's moving back in with his parents. No matter how much Sophie missed him, the idea of putting him back in the care of such tyrants was unthinkable.

We dropped Sophie off two blocks from her house. She gave everyone a hug, and then came up to me.

"If you hurt my brother, your ass is mine." But she was laughing, "Kidding, I actually really like you. I hope you and Sammy are happy." Then she yelled to Sam over my shoulder, "And I better be invited back soon!"

After we dropped everyone else off, we drove up to my house. Sam opened my door, forever playing the gentleman.

A moment of nerves overcame me as my Dad opened the door for us. I don't know what had possessed me to keep the relationship a secret until I was sure it was real, but having my dad not know what was going to for 2 weeks was not the most intelligent thing I had ever done.

"Hi Dad…" I said. He sighed and leaned against the doorway.

"What did you two do?" He said, expecting us to say something like stealing a baby or impregnating crystal meth. I don't know.

"I…uh, well, Dad, see…um." Not my most coherent sentence, I realize, but it was hard to find the right words. Luckily, Sam saved me.

"Hello, Mr. Hummel, I'm you're son's boyfriend, Sam Evans. Pleased to make your acquaintance." He said the whole sentence with a goofy smile on his face.

"That's it?" We nodded, "I knew that." He laughed, then got serious. "Guess I'm gonna have to build two add-ons then. No offense, but I don't trust a teenage boy who's into boys in my son's room without me there." Sam nodded understandingly. "You better not hurt my boy. If you do, you're in big trouble, understand me?" Sam nodded, he looked genuinely frightened. "Good. Welcome to the family Sam." Sam shook his hand, then turned.

"I'm gonna go do homework." He said, kissing me. My dad looked about as shocked as I felt, and Sam quickly excused himself.

"Dad, how did you know Sam and I were an item? Nobody told you…did they?" He shook his head and smiled.

"Nope. I know the same way I knew you were gay when you were little. You look at him the same way you looked at those sensible heels." He laughed again, then pulled me into a hug. "I'm really glad you're happy, Kurt."

Final Author's Note

It's done. So sad. But feeling accomplished. I want to give a final shout out to the readers and reviewers. You guys rock. So epically and fantastically.

Thank you

Much love

Kermodei


End file.
